


Operacja: Święta

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Święta Bożego Narodzenia zastały Sama w trudnej sytuacji życiowej. Nie mając kogo przedstawić rodzicom, wybiera numer do nietypowej firmy, która pomaga mu wybrnąć z opresji. Pięć dni udawania to przecież nie tak dużo. Co jednak zrobi Sam, gdy ich układ nieco się skomplikuje? Czy uda im się utrzymać ich sekret w tajemnicy?





	1. Chłopak do wynajęcia

– Witaj zbłąkana duszo, dodzwoniłeś się do firmy „Kłamstwo na każdą okazję – my pomożemy ci okłamać najbliższych, ty pomożesz nam zarobić na jedzenie". – Rozmówca zrobił krótką przerwę. – Nie masz ochoty spędzać Święta Dziękczynienia na słuchaniu homofobicznych komentarzy pijanej ciotki Claire? Denerwują cię rozmowy zwolenników Trumpa przy rodzinnym stole? Wolisz przeleżeć cały dzień, oglądając swoje ulubione seriale na Netflixie? Nie martw się! Jesteśmy tu po to, by wymyślić dla ciebie idealną wymówkę i załatwić ci niepowtarzalne alibi, dzięki któremu twoja rodzina i znajomi zostawią cię w spokoju. Mam na imię Baltazar, w czym mogę pomóc?

Sam długo milczał, rozważając do samego końca, czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł i czy po prostu się nie rozłączyć, ale wyczerpujący monolog Baltazara sprawił, że coś w nim pękło. Nie miał serca zostawić faceta bez odpowiedzi.

– Erm… Cześć. Znaczy dzień dobry. Tak, emm… Dzień dobry. Jestem Sam.

– Bardzo nam miło, że się do nas dodzwoniłeś, drogi Samie. Co cię do nas sprowadza?

– Boże Narodzenie.

– Ach, Boże Narodzenie! Cóż za wspaniały czas! Jeśli, oczywiście, masz je z kim spędzić, mam rację? – Baltazar zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Nie wiem, może? Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że zbliżają się święta, a ja nie mam kogo przedstawić rodzicom…

– To świetnie!

– Doprawdy? – mruknął z przekąsem Sam.

– Wybacz, źle to sformułowałem – Sam wręcz słyszał niezręczny uśmiech. – Świetnie _trafiłeś_. W naszej bazie znajduje się ponad siedemdziesiąt osób, które z chęcią zajmą się twoim problemem. To może przedstawisz mi swój typ?

– Typ? Um… Ktokolwiek?

– Podoba mi się twoje poczucie humoru! No dobrze. Facet? Babka? Czy nie jesteś ograniczony?

Sam podrapał się po potylicy i opadł ciężko na powycieraną sofę, po czym wyłożył nogi na malutkim stoliku, zrzucając przy okazji kilka książek. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz mniej mu się to podobało.

Chciał zaprosić obcą osobę na święta? Do rodziców? Przecież oni od razu się zorientują… A już zwłaszcza, jeśli zaprosi dziewczynę.

Dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności się na to zgodził... Postanowił nigdy więcej nie słuchać genialnych pomysłów Charlie.

– Obojętne, może być facet – odparł lekko, nie przywiązując wagi do tego, co Baltazar mógł sobie pomyśleć. Wszystko i tak skończy się po świętach.

– Zestaw laska świąteczna i dwie bombki, cudownie! Przedział wiekowy? Zaznaczę, że różnica nie może przekraczać pięciu lat. Dbamy o dobro i bezpieczeństwo naszych pracowników.

– Przed trzydziest... Boże, co ja robię… – jęknął Sam. – Nie, to był błąd, sorry, już się rozłączam...

– Ady spokojnie, Sam, nie masz absolutnie żadnych powodów do wstydu. Wiesz jak zdobyłem tę pracę? Jednej dziewczynie, która tu pracuje, a którą też mi wysłali w tamtym roku, spodobał się mój głos. Zdziwiłbyś się, ile ludzi korzysta z usług tej firmy. Stary, naprawdę – Baltazar porzucił swój oficjalny ton – wydaje się to krępujące, ale, uwierz, lepsze to niż komentarze ze strony rodziny. Przerabiałem to.

Sam wolną ręką przetarł w zmęczeniu oczy.

Co roku przyjeżdżał z Deanem do rodziców na święta, to była ich taka niepisana tradycja, i co roku wyglądało to tak samo. Mary i Benny – mąż Deana – zajmowali się gotowaniem i przystrajaniem domu świątecznymi ozdobami, a John i Dean jak zwykle zajęci byli rozmowami o wszystkich wygranych Kansas City Chiefs, o pracy Deana, o pięknej Francji. A on siedział na dupie, okazjonalnie odpowiadając na pytania „A gdzie podziała się twoja koleżanka?", wymyślając coraz to nowsze – głupsze – wymówki. Cholera jasna, miał dwadzieścia osiem lat! Dlaczego wciąż czuł się jak dziecko, które przypadkowo rozbiło ulubiony wazon matki?!

– Dobra. Dobrze. Od trzydziestu do trzydziestu trzech.

– No widzisz, zuch chłopak. Kolor włosów i oczu ma znaczenie? Albo wzrost?

– To brzmi niepokojąco – zaśmiał się Sam.

– Zdarzają się ludzie, którzy desperacko próbują zaimponować rodzinie. Wiesz, jak jest...

– Ta. Nie no, bez znaczenia. Chociaż co do wzrostu… Około sześciu stóp? Jeśli to nie problem?

– Skądże. Jakieś specjalne życzenia? Oczywiście, gdy otrzymasz jego numer, przekażesz mu wszystkie niezbędne informacje, by uzgodnić historię waszego związku, czyli gdzie się spotkaliście, kto śpi po lewej stronie łóżka, praca, ile słodzi et cetera.

– Mi wystarczy ktoś, kto po prostu będzie udawał. Przekonująco. I potrafi iść na żywioł w razie ekstremalnych sytuacji.

– Co rozumiesz przez „ekstremalne sytuacje"? – spytał podejrzliwie Baltazar.

– Nie, Boże, nic w tym stylu! – Sam zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Gdyby mój brat zaczął go przepytywać albo matka wzięła na bok. W _tym_ stylu. Żeby to było wiarygodne.

– Sam, nasi ludzie w ten sposób zarabiają na życie, wszyscy są wykwalifikowani, nie ma się o co martwić.

– Okej.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której Sam usłyszał stłumione stukanie w klawiaturę. Serce biło mu jak szalone. Właśnie teraz jakiś obcy człowiek wybierał wśród równie obcych i przypadkowych ludzi faceta, którego już za tydzień miał przedstawić rodzinie, jako swojego rzekomego partnera.

Nienawidził świąt.

– Chyba mam kogoś, kto cię zadowoli.

– Proszę cię, nie mów tak. Czuję się, jakbym zamawiał prostytutkę...

Samowi wydawało się, że Baltazar wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało uderzająco podobnie do „Tym też się zajmujemy", ale momentalnie wyparł to z pamięci.

– Tak. Były aktor teatralny, dorywczo zajmuje się śpiewem, uwielbia zwierzęta i może być kim tylko zechcesz. Świetnie kłamie. Ech, gdybym tylko był gejem... Mniejsza z tym. Jakieś pytania?

– Czy istnieje możliwość, żeby ten facet został w moim rodzinnym domu na kilka nocy?

– Jak najbardziej, za dodatkową opłatą.

– Zrozumiałe. Ile to wyjdzie? – Sam zagryzł dolną wargę. – Za pięć dni. Od dwudziestego trzeciego do dwudziestego siódmego.

– A to ma być zaawansowany związek czy początki? Uprzedzam, że wyżywienie nie jest wliczone w cenę.

– Ugh… Nie wiem?

– Czyli średnio zaawansowany. W tym wypadku trzysta.

– Dolców?

– Czeskich koron... – westchnął Baltazar. – Oczywiście, że dolców. No chyba, że możesz nas polecić komuś za granicą, dokonujemy również wymian międzynarodowych.

Od tej decyzji zależało jego życie. Dean nie dałby mu spokoju, gdyby przyszedł sam, a Mary po raz setny próbowałaby go wyswatać z córką jakiejś swojej koleżanki, na co kompletnie nie miał ochoty.

Gdy spotka Charlie na uniwersytecie...

– To chyba wszystko załatwione? Płatność przed czy po?

– Po. Jeśli nasz człowiek zostanie zdemaskowany, zastrzegamy sobie prawo do zapłaty dwudziestu pięciu procent, co jak dotąd zdarzyło się nie więcej niż cztery razy.

– Idzie z tego wyżyć? – spytał Sam z ciekawości.

– Polecam jako pracę dorywczą, nikt się nie skarży. Do dziesięciu minut dostaniesz wiadomość z instrukcją i informacjami.

– Okej. A mogę teraz chociaż poznać jego imię?

– Pewka. Lucyfer Morningstar.


	2. Poznaj moją rodzinę

Dzień dwudziesty trzeci grudnia nadszedł szybciej niż Sam by się tego spodziewał. Niż Sam by tego chciał. Wciąż, oczywiście, targały nim wątpliwości, kilkakrotnie rozważał zerwanie umowy i upozorowanie własnej śmierci, ale na planach się skończyło. Pięć dni to przecież nie tak dużo, prawda? Pięć dni i po wszystkim, wróci do swojego nudnego, samotnego życia nauczyciela i będzie miał spokój na rok.

Roztaczającą się przed nim piękną wizję wolności zasłonił jednak wielki znak zapytania – co, jeśli rodzice odkryją ich spisek? Jego desperackie zachowanie z pewnością sprawi, że poczują się… Rozczarowani? Zażenowani? Rozbawieni tą niefortunną sytuacją? Przerażeni, że goszczą pod swoim dachem całkowicie obcą osobę? Zdegustowani pomysłem swojego nie mogącego znaleźć miłości syna?

Dlaczego życie pełne było komplikacji…

Siedział w Starbucksie znajdującym się najbliżej uniwersytetu, w którym wykładał, ponieważ to właśnie tam umówił się z tym całym Lucyferem w celu zapoznania się i uzgodnienia planu działania. Mieli wyruszyć od razu. Nie czekała ich długa podróż, bo zaledwie trzy godziny dzieliły Sama od domu w Kansas, ale zważywszy na okoliczności i ludzi, tak jak on, wracających na święta do rodzin, ich eskapada mogła się nieoczekiwanie przedłużyć.

Rozgrzewając zmarznięte dłonie poprzez oplatanie ich wokół kubka z kawą, wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzorkiem w duże okna. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co zrobi w przyszłym roku. Miał przyjść sam? Miał znaleźć inną ofiarę? Czy może ponownie zadzwonić do tej przeklętej firmy i poprosić o uczestnictwo Lucyfera w jego spisku? Och, nie przesadzając, prawdopodobnie do tego czasu kogoś sobie znajdzie. Jakąś miłą panią lub miłego pana. A gdyby tak dać szansę Gadreelowi? Charlie raz czy dwa rzuciła mimochodem, że członek personelu medycznego wpatruje się w niego jak w obrazek, gdy ten zajęty jest swoimi sprawami. Może to nie takie głupie? Sam nie wiedział wiele na jego temat. Nie wiedział, czy chciał wiedzieć.

Rozbolała go głowa.

– Sam?

Czyjś głos wyrwał go z przemyśleń. Uniósł wzrok na mężczyznę stojącego przy fotelu po drugiej stronie stolika i naprawdę się ucieszył, że w tej chwili siedział, bo gdy tylko ujrzał niebieskie oczy, jasne włosy i równie jasny zarost, jego nogi nagle odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak zdumiewająco przystojnego faceta, z tak idealnie skrojonymi ustami, które… właśnie się poruszały. Skup się, Sam!

– ... No i potem zostało mi pół ciasta, no nie, to ze stopą wciąż w pralce próbowałem ugasić ten cholerny pożar. Więc wybacz.

– Sam.

Sam wstał z krzesła z prędkością światła, potykając się o swoją torbę, i wyciągnął dłoń w geście przywitania, lecz skończyło się to lądowaniem na ciele mężczyzny, który złapał go w ostatnim momencie.

– Spokojnie, tygrysie. – Facet uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Sam – powtórzył.

– Wiem, dostałem twoje zdjęcie. Lucyfer.

Lucyfer uścisnął jego dłoń i wtedy Sam poczuł, jakby uniósł się kilka stóp nad ziemią, a wszyscy w pomieszczeniu nagle wyparowali i został tylko Lucyfer i jego silna dłoń.

– Usiądziesz? – zapytał Sam, przypominając sobie o istnieniu manier. – Chcesz kawę? Od czego zaczynamy?

– Baltazar wspominał, że możesz być trochę zestresowany, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. – Lucyfer usiadł. Sam również. – Dzięki, po kawie mnie trochę nosi, a chciałbym zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

– Chcesz porozmawiać o dobrym pierwszym wrażeniu? – parsknął Sam, nawiązując do sytuacji sprzed dwóch minut.

Lucyfer zaśmiał się głośno, wcale nie prześmiewczo, i był to piękny śmiech. Sam chciał go usłyszeć jeszcze raz.

Wyglądał młodo, jak na trzydziestolatka, jedynie gęsty zarost i delikatny ślad zmarszczek na czole i wokół oczu świadczył o jego wieku. Rozpiął guziki czarnego płaszcza, ujawniając kryjącą się pod spodem białą koszulę w malutkie, czarne kropki.

– A no bez przesady, zawsze mogło być gorzej. Nikomu nie stała się krzywda i to się liczy.

– Co racja, to racja.

Zapadła cisza. Niezręczna, warto dodać. Świąteczne piosenki rozbrzmiewały z głośników, życie toczyło się swoim tempem, a Sam patrzył na Lucyfera, a Lucyfer na Sama. Sam nie wiedział, co zrobić z twarzą.

– Więc…

– Więc… – powtórzył Lucyfer. – O której ruszamy? – dodał po chwili.

– Najlepiej zaraz.

– Okej.

Znów cisza.

Co teraz?

– Um… Skąd jesteś?

– Z Kalifornii. A ty?

– Z Lawrence, Kansas.

– I to tam jedziemy?

– Tak.

Sam miał ochotę się spoliczkować. Musieli udawać parę w obecności członków jego rodziny, a on nawet nie potrafił udawać normalnego przedstawiciela ludzkiego gatunku na osobności. Nie wiedział, o czym miał z nim rozmawiać, jak się zachowywać, co mógł zrobić, a czego nie. Jak bardzo miał się w to zaangażować?

– Widzę, że coś cię dręczy – zaczął w końcu Lucyfer – i podejrzewam, że ma to związek z naszym związkiem.

– Aż tak to widać?

– Aż tak. I jeśli chcemy, żeby to wypaliło, musisz się rozluźnić i poczuć bardziej komfortowo w moim towarzystwie. Spokojnie, ja nie gryzę. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. – Chyba, że chcesz, żebym to zrobił, w takim razie to co innego.

Sam zaczerwienił się idiotycznie.

– Obejdzie się bez gryzienia.

– Po prostu udawaj, że mnie kochasz i wszystko dobrze pójdzie, ja o to zadbam.

Z tym raczej nie będzie problemu – pomyślał Sam.

– Zaufam profesjonaliście.

– To może od początku. Imiona, które muszę zapamiętać.

– Będą tam tylko moi rodzice, mój brat i jego mąż.

– Twój brat ma męża? – spytał Lucyfer. – To się twoim rodzicom trafiło.

– Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział słabo.

– Dobra, gdzie się poznali?

– Mój brat, Dean, jest policjantem, a Benny pracuje w piekarni. Cztery lata temu zmienili Deanowi przydział, przez co wylądował na kilka miesięcy na Manhattanie i pierwszej nocy uznał, że jest głodny, czyli jak zawsze, więc udał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś otwartej knajpy. Ale wszystko było zamknięte. Oprócz małej piekarni na rogu.

– Ooo – rozczulił się Lucyfer i przysunął bliżej Sama, opierając łokcie na stoliku, a podbródek na złączonych dłoniach.

– Ta – parsknął Sam. – Skończyło się, jak się skończyło. Co roku wyjeżdżają do Francji, do rodziców Benny'ego i to jest bardzo ważne, bo moja matka, Mary, próbuje ubłagać mojego ojca, Johna, by tam pojechali, chociaż na tydzień. Rodzice Benny'ego i nasi spotkali się tylko raz, na ich ślubie, i mama nie może sobie wybaczyć, że tak rzadko się widują. Oczywiście ojciec nie chce się zgodzić, bo boi się latać, zupełnie jak Dean.

– A ty?

– Co ja?

– Boisz się latać?

– Nie. Rzadko latam, wykładam na uczelni i nie prawie w ogóle nie mam styczności z samolotami.

– Okej. Kto był twoim pierwszym chłopakiem?

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Sam.

– No wiesz, szkolne miłości, podboje łóżkowe. I nie wstydź się, do cholery, nasz związek musi być wiarygodny!

Sam pokręcił głową.

– Czemu się na to zgodziłem...

– Weź przestań, fajnie będzie. No, to w kim się kochał mały Sammy?

 

* * *

 

Dalszą rozmowę przenieśli w bardziej ustronne miejsce, a mianowicie do samochodu Sama.

Lucyfer swój bagaż wrzucił do bagażnika, a nie było tego wiele. Wyjaśnił to tym, że Sam, jako jego wspaniałomyślny chłopak, będzie mu pożyczał swoje ubrania i Sam musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to całkiem przekonująco. Zaraz po tym przyszła myśl o Lucyferze w jego ubraniach. Starał się nie okazywać swojej ekscytacji.

Ruszyli do Kansas.

– Więc jak to było? – spytał Lucyfer, zmieniając stacje w radiu.

– Co dokładnie?

– Pierwszy chłopak.

Sam zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Miał nadzieję, że Lucyfer zapomniał o tym dość krępującym dla niego temacie, jednak okazało się, że wszechświat go nienawidził i postanowił nie ułatwiać mu życia. Ale musiał podzielić się z nim tymi szczegółami na wypadek przesłuchań ze strony Mary i Deana.

– Nie było pierwszego chłopaka.

– Jak to?

– No tak to, nigdy nie byłem z żadnym facetem.

– Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś...

– _Nie_ , nie jestem. – Wściekłe rumieńce oblały jego twarz. – Miałem kilka dziewczyn, ale nam nie wyszło. Jakoś nie czuję się...

– Dobra, rozumiem, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Też to przerabiałem. – Chwilowa cisza. – Czyli jestem pierwszym kolesiem, którego przedstawisz rodzicom?

– Na to wychodzi.

– Stary, to duża odpowiedzialność. Ale spokojnie, jestem tak zajebisty, że się nie zorientują.

– Naprawdę ci dziękuję. Nie zniósłbym kolejnych świąt spędzonych na wysłuchiwaniu docinek Deana. I propozycji matki.

Jechali w milczeniu przez dwadzieścia mil. Lucyfer zapewne przyswajał sobie informacje o nim i o jego rodzinie, wymyślając scenariusze rozmów, planując przebieg przyszłego tygodnia. Sam mocno zaciskał palce wokół kierownicy, chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób odegnać od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. Lucyfer go onieśmielał. Był przystojny, fakt, ale to nie to sprawiało, że Sam odwracał wzrok. Sam tak dokładnie nie rozgryzł jeszcze _co_ to tak właściwie było, lecz obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie, póki do tego nie dojdzie.

Lucyfer poprosił go, by wstąpili po drodze do sklepu, co Sam z chęcią uczynił. Gdy Lucyfer zamknął za sobą drzwi, Sam westchnął tak głośno, że aż szyby się zatrzęsły. Mamrocząc pod nosem „Boże, Boże, Boże”, wybrał numer do Charlie. Nie musiał długo czekać.

– Tak?

– Charlie, co mam robić? – zapytał, oddychając szybko.

– Sam? Wszystko w porządku?

– Nie. Lucyfer właśnie poszedł do sklepu i nie mam dużo czasu. Jak mam się zachowywać? Mam się do niego jakoś specjalnie zwracać? „Kochanie”? – Z trudem przeszło mu to przez gardło. – „Misiu”? Boże, a co, jeśli on teraz ucieknie? W sumie zostawił tu swoją torbę… Może jest fałszywa? Boże, to na pewno bomba...

– Po pierwsze się uspokój, robisz z tego niepotrzebną aferę. Jaki on jest?

Sam wziął dwa głębokie wdechy dla opanowania nerwów

– Wydaje się normalny.

– A może trochę więcej konkretów? – Sam oczami wyobraźni widział zmrużone oczy Charlie.

– Jest miły. Zachowuje się, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

– I ty powinieneś tak zrobić. Przestań się tak stresować, bo państwo Winchester wam nie uwierzą, a nie na tym ci zależy.

– O czym mam z nim rozmawiać przy rodzicach albo przy Deanie?

– Lucyfer z pewnością ma wprawę w improwizowaniu.

– Ale ja nie mam – jęknął Sam przeciągle.

– Posłuchaj, musisz po prostu traktować go jak przyjaciela, skoro traktowanie jak chłopaka przychodzi ci z trudem. Jeśli go lepiej poznasz, przestanie być nieznajomym i ta bariera, którą teraz wokół siebie budujesz, powoli zacznie się kruszyć.

– Nigdy nie byłem z facetem – powiedział, uważnie wpatrując się w drzwi Walmarta.

– Ja byłam kilka razy, nie polecam.

– Dzięki, nie pomagasz…

– Myślisz, że czymś się to różni? Facet, dziewczyna, to nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś z kimś, z kim chcesz być, z osobą, a nie z obudową zrobioną z mięsa i skóry.

– Coś w tym jest, ale i tak brzmi to obrzydliwie. O Boże, wraca. Odezwę się… chyba wkrótce. Sam nie dam rady.

– Tylko postaraj się nie umrzeć na zawał.

– Nic nie obiecuję. Wesołych świąt.

– Wesołych świąt, Sam. Powodzenia.

Odłożył telefon w momencie pojawienia się Lucyfera na siedzeniu pasażera.

– Te kolejki… Tragedia – mruknął Lucyfer. – Można tu palić?

– Palisz?

– Niestety. Ale co zrobisz, nałóg to nałóg.

– Nie, wolałbym nie. To nowe auto i…

– Spokojnie, Sam, przecież mogę wyjść, nie ma problemu.

– Okej. Okej.

Wyciągnął kluczyk ze stacyjki.

– Co robisz? – spytał Lucyfer.

– Nie będziesz sam stał na tym mrozie.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić?

– Ale chcę.

Lucyfer przyglądał mu się przez chwilę lub dwie, a następnie wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z czarnego sedana, zamykając drzwi ostrożniej niż poprzednio. Wyciągnął zmiętą paczkę z kieszeni i trzęsącymi się dłońmi odpalił równie zmiętego papierosa.

– Zanim zapytasz, warto.

– Jak mówiłeś; nałóg to nałóg – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Więc jaki masz stosunek do papierosów? Nakłaniasz mnie do rzucenia, bo nie lubisz całować się z popielniczką? – zażartował Lucyfer, starając się wydmuchiwać dym tak, by nie leciał on w stronę Sama.

– Nie, nie przeszkadza mi to.

– No proszę, pierwszy raz mi się trafia ktoś, kto nie ma nic przeciwko. Aż cię chyba zatrzymam – zaśmiał się lekko.

Sam przełknął ślinę.

– Uważaj, bo niedługo nie będziesz miał wyjścia – odpowiedział, chcąc stworzyć pozory, że komentarz Lucyfera wcale nie zbił go z tropu. – Tylko nie pal w domu moich rodziców, matka ma awersję do tytoniu.

– Zapamiętam. Opowiedz mi o niej. Co lubi gotować, z czego słynie jej kuchnia, ulubiony serial.

I tak im minęła reszta podróży. Sam mówił o Mary, o jej miłości do książek Dickensa, o tym, z jaką troską zajmowała się nim i Deanem w dzieciństwie, jak odkrajała im skórki od kanapek, o tym, że potajemnie nauczyła się strzelać. Mówił o Johnie i jego samochodowej pasji, o drużynie, której całe życie kibicował, o jego ojcu, który pewnego dnia zniknął, co sprawiło, że John obiecał sobie być w życiu swoich synów, być z nimi i uczestniczyć w każdym ważnym dla nich wydarzeniu. Mówił o tym, jak zazdrościł Deanowi uczucia łączącego go z Bennym. Mówił, że od zawsze chciał mieć psa, ale zważywszy na uczulenie Deana na sierść skończyło się na marzeniach.

Otworzenie się przed Lucyferem okazało się niemożliwie wręcz łatwe. Facet najwidoczniej chciał słuchać, a przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie, bo ciągle wtrącał coś od siebie i pytał o rzeczy nie mające żadnego związku z ich układem. Sam w końcu zaczynał się czuć mniej skrępowany w towarzystwie Lucyfera, nawiązywał z nim nić porozumienia. Z wiru rozmowy wyciągnął go dopiero widok czarnej Impali.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że już dojechali i że spędził prawie trzy godziny na wymianie życiowych anegdotek z Lucyferem. Prawie trzy godziny! Spojrzał na zegarek. Trzecia dwadzieścia po południu.

– Szybko minęło, no nie? – spytał Lucyfer, odpinając pasy.

– Trochę za szybko – odpowiedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Zazwyczaj droga tutaj ciągnie mi się niemiłosiernie.

– No popatrz, jak dobrze, że na mnie trafiłeś. – Lucyfer uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To co, idziemy?

– Chyba nie mamy wyjścia.

Lucyfer wyciągnął czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki z kieszeni płaszcza i wysiadł z auta. Sam natomiast otworzył bagażnik. Wkrótce po tym, obładowani torbami, ruszyli do drzwi.

– Gotowy? – spytał Lucyfer.

– Tak. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

– Nie może ci się wydawać, musisz mnie kochać. Chwila.

Lucyfer zatrzymał się w połowie dróżki prowadzącej do ośnieżonego ganku. Sam również stanął.

– Co?

– Nie „kupiłem” im żadnych prezentów.

– Ja kupiłem.

– Ale sobie znalazłem zaradnego chłopaka. – Lekko szturchnął Sama łokciem. – No dobra, idziemy, nic nie widzę przez ten śnieg i na osiemdziesiąt trzy procent zdążyłem sobie coś odmrozić.

Stanęli przed drzwiami i spojrzeli na siebie, po czym oboje kiwnęli głową i weszli do środka.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Od progu przywitał ich cudowny zapach wszelakich przypraw, świątecznych ciasteczek, pierników i wiele głosów dobiegających z kuchni.

_Wrzesień. Biblioteka. Wrzesień. Biblioteka. Wrzesień. Biblioteka._

Torby położyli na podłodze. Sam zdjął płaszcz, a następnie pomógł Lucyferowi zdjąć jego i zawiesił przemoczone ubrania na wieszaku. Teraz dopiero mógł przyjrzeć się swojemu „chłopakowi” i pomyślał sobie, chłonąc muskularną sylwetkę kryjącą się pod elegancką koszulą, że nie miałby nic przeciwko budzić się codziennie do takich widoków.

Stop. Nie mógł tak myśleć. Za cztery dni każdy rozejdzie się w swoją stronę. To był udawany związek. Lucyfer przyjechał tu tylko dla pieniędzy.

Odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową.

Lucyfer na powrót schował czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki do kieszeni płaszcza, po czym zdjął buty i odstawił je w kąt. Sam z niechęcią zauważył, że lucyferowe spodnie nie pozostawiały wiele wyobraźni. Z boleśnie bijącym sercem udał się z Lucyferem do kuchni, gdzie najprawdopodobniej wszyscy się znajdowali. W ostatnim momencie Lucyfer oplótł palcami dłoń Sama.

Nie sądził, że jego serce było w stanie bić jeszcze szybciej.

– No proszę, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą – powiedział Dean na wstępie.

Rozmowa ucichła. Mary odwróciła się na pięcie i widząc swojego młodszego syna aż upuściła nóż, którym obierała marchewki. Jej wzrok na ułamek sekundy powędrował ku ich złączonym dłoniom.

– Sam! Nareszcie! Już się bałam, że nie przyjedziesz!

Odwiązała swój fartuszek i prawie rzuciła się na Sama, dlatego Lucyfer puścił jego dłoń i odsunął się nieco.

– Ale masz zimną twarz. Przyznaj się, znowu chodziłeś bez czapki?

– Dziwisz mu się? Jeszcze by sobie fryzurkę popsuł – sarknął Dean, próbując się wyswobodzić z objęć Benny'ego, by wstać i powitać brata.

Gdy w końcu uwolnił się z ramion matki, zaatakowały go ramiona Deana.

– Dobrze, że przyjechałeś. Nie ma kto odśnieżyć wjazdu.

– Też się cieszę, stary.

Następnie przywitał się Benny, komentując, jak co roku, że na tym całym uniwersytecie chyba go nie karmią i że za niedługo byle wiaterek zdmuchnie go z powierzchni ziemi. Sam jak zwykle przewróci oczami, Mary jak zwykle przyzna Benny'emu rację, a John jak zwykle stanie w obronie Sama.

– Sam, może byś nas tak przedstawił? – zwróciła uwagę Mary, patrząc znacząco na opierającego się o framugę drzwi Lucyfera.

– No tak, wybaczcie. Wszyscy, to jest Lucyfer. Lucyfer – popatrzył mu w oczy – poznaj wszystkich.

– A co się stało z tą blondynką?

– John! – krzyknęła Mary.

Sam uśmiechnął się, zażenowany.

– Wypaliliśmy się.

– Najmocniej przepraszam za mojego męża, nigdy nie miał wyczucia czasu. Miło nam cię poznać, Lucyferze.

Lucyfer ukłonił się i pocałował dłoń Mary.

– To ja jestem zaszczycony, mogąc was w końcu poznać. Zwłaszcza panią, Sam tyle mi o pani opowiadał, że czuję się, jakbyśmy się znali praktycznie od zawsze.

Mary zarumieniła się po same koniuszki uszu.

– Och, przestań z tymi formalnościami. Jestem Mary.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się promiennie i przedstawił się Deanowi, a potem Benny'emu. Dean przyglądał się Lucyferowi uważnie, co nie umknęło uwadze Sama.

– A to jest John – powiedziała Mary.

Przyciągnęła męża za rękaw koszuli i postawiła przed Lucyferem.

– Witam.

– Mhm.

Kwiecistą wymianę zdań przypieczętowali męskim uściskiem dłoni.

– Dean, pomóż bratu i jego uroczemu chłopakowi zanieść bagaż na górę.

– Sammy jest już duży, chyba sobie poradzi?

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie ich matki, by Dean w przeciągu dwóch sekund znalazł się na schodach ze wszystkimi torbami.

– Lucyfer, zostań z nami, zrobię ci kawy.

– Z przyjemnością, dziękuję.

Sam poszedł za bratem i przejął na siebie część ciężaru. Gdy znaleźli się w jego starym pokoju i odłożyli walizki na łóżko, Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Dobra, co to za szopka? – spytał z uniesioną brwią. Samowi serce podeszło do gardła. – Od kiedy niby jesteś gejem?

– Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Mam ci się tłumaczyć z mojej orientacji?

– Przyznasz, że to mało prawdopodobne, byśmy oboje byli gejami.

– A może jestem bi? Hm, co ty na to?

Dean wydął usta.

– I ja bym nie zauważył, ta?

– Widocznie świetny ze mnie aktor.

Modlił się w duchu, by Dean dał mu spokój. Ten koleś miał detektor kłamstwa w głowie, nie potrafił wciskać mu kitu, gdy był przyparty do ściany! Boże. Ciekawe, jak radził sobie Lucyfer... Oby lepiej.

– Mam was na oku – zagroził jedynie Dean.

– Tylko nie wczuwaj się za bardzo, bo Benny będzie zazdrosny.

Dean wyszedł z jego pokoju, zostawiając go sam na sam z mętlikiem w głowie. Opadł bezradnie na łóżko i położył się między swoją torbą a torbą Lucyfera, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

Po chwili poderwał się z prędkością światła i ogarnął wzrokiem swoje łóżko. Swoje stosunkowo małe łóżko. W którym miał spać z Lucyferem. Przez cztery noce. Otworzył okno i wychylił się lekko, chcąc w ten sposób pozbyć się czerwonych rumieńców z twarzy i szyi. Nie przemyślał wszystkich aspektów ich udawanego związku...

Zszedł na dół, przysłuchując się toczącym się w kuchni rozmowom.

– Musisz nam wybaczyć, ale Sam nic o tobie nie wspominał. Gdzie pracujesz?

– W bibliotece w Missouri. Jestem naprawdę zdziwiony, że poznałem Sama dopiero we wrześniu, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nasze ścieżki splotą się trochę wcześniej, patrząc na jego pracę.

– Bibliotekarz, świetnie! To znaczy, że możesz mi polecić jakąś ciekawą lekturę?

– Ależ oczywiście, nawet całe mnóstwo.

– A na sporcie też się tak znasz? – spytał John ponuro.

– No niestety sport nigdy nie był moją mocną stroną.

– Nareszcie nie jestem sam – wtrącił z rozbawieniem Benny.

– Słyszałem, że prowadzisz własną działalność?

– Mam nadzieję, że w samych superlatywach?

– Wyłącznie.

Później każdy rozmawiał z każdym i Sam nie potrafił wyłowić poszczególnych urywków, w których to Lucyfer był dopuszczony do głosu, dlatego wszedł do kuchni.

– Koniec tych ploteczek, wracamy do pracy. Dean, idź na strych po światełka. Sam, podjazd faktycznie potrzebuje odśnieżenia. Benny i Lucyfer pomogą mi przy kolacji. – John, korzystając z powstałego zamieszania, ukradkiem wymknął się do salonu, by oglądać telewizję. – Lucyfer, może cydru? Upiekłam już część ciasteczek, częstuj się.

– Co to za sprawiedliwość? – oburzył się Dean.

– Objadasz się nimi od jedenastej – powiedział Benny i poklepał Deana po brzuchu. – Może wystarczy?

Dean chwycił dłoń Benny'ego i odsunął ją od siebie, ale mimo to pocałował go w usta.

O Boże. Czy on też będzie musiał całować Lucyfera?

– Nie chcesz się przebrać? – spytała Mary. – Tak elegancka koszula nie może się zmarnować przy tłuczonych ziemniaczkach.

– To dobry pomysł. Sam, słońce, pokażesz mi drogę? – powiedział to w taki sposób, jakby robił to miliony razy, jakby zwracali się tak do siebie na co dzień.

Sam był mu skłonny uwierzyć, a co dopiero jego rodzina.

– Oczywiście.

Sam omal co nie podskoczył, gdy Lucyfera objął go w pasie i przyciągnął blisko siebie.

– Sam! – zawołała za nimi Mary.

– Tak? – spytał niepewnie, patrząc z przerażeniem na Lucyfera.

– Łopata jest w garażu!

– Pamiętam!

Za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju, Sam odetchnął z ulgą, a Lucyfer zaśmiał się głośno.

– Sam, przecież wiesz, że musimy się dotykać. Jak para. Chyba, że nie lubisz kontaktów fizycznych, w takim razie nie ma sprawy.

– Nie! Um, nie. Tylko się tego nie spodziewałem.

– Mogę za każdym razem pytać, jeśli sobie tego życzysz. Będę szanował twoje warunki.

– Nie musisz. Ale dziękuję.

– To ty? – spytał Lucyfer, podchodząc do szafki z postawionymi na niej oprawionymi zdjęciami.

– Tak. Nie komentuj, wiem, że byłem gruby.

Uśmiech Lucyfera mógłby rozświetlić najmroczniejszą noc.

– Jaki dziubulek! I te dołeczki!

Sam wziął do ręki zdjęcie, które oglądał Lucyfer. Nie potrafił powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu. Miał siedem lat, gdy John zrobił to zdjęcie i wiązała się z nim cała masa wspomnień – podczas zabawy z Deanem wybił cztery zęby, a mimo to uśmiechał się niczym najszczęśliwsze dziecko na całym bożym świecie. Dean wspiął tego pamiętnego dnia na największe drzewo w ich ogródku, w którego gałęzie zaplątał się latawiec Sama, i zdjął kolorową zabawkę młodszego brata. Sam tak bardzo się ucieszył z odzyskanego latawca, że z radości zaczął biegać między niższymi drzewkami, ale wtedy usłyszał krzyk Deana i przez przypadek dobił do jednej z choinek, pozbawiając się tym samym zębów. Gałąź, na której stanął Dean złamała się pod jego ciężarem, lecz na szczęście zdążył się złapać innej, solidniejszej gałęzi. Tego dnia Sam zrozumiał, że nie żaden Thor, nie Kapitan Ameryka, nie Batman – to właśnie Dean był jego najlepszym superbohaterem, gotowym do poświęcenia własnego zdrowia dla jego dobra.

Odstawił zdjęcie. Lucyfer zagwizdał z podziwu.

– Dużo tych dyplomów.

– Trochę się zebrało.

– Widzę, że lubisz historię.

– Wiele można się od niej nauczyć. Pokazuje, jakich decyzji nie należy podejmować.

– Wiesz, czasem jednak trzeba zostawić przeszłość za sobą, by dać szansę przyszłości.

– Z tym argumentem nie mogę się kłócić.

– Tutaj śpimy? – Lucyfer zmienił temat.

– Jak chcesz to mogę spać na dole, w pokoju gościnnym.

– I jak to wytłumaczysz Mary? – Założył ręce na piersi.

– Hm... Pójdę tam, gdy wszyscy będą spali i wrócę tu wcześnie rano? – dokończył słabo.

– Ktoś w nocy może cię przyłapać. Mogę spać na podłodze, nie ma problemu.

– A właśnie, że jest problem. Jesteś gościem, myślisz, że pozwolę ci spać na podłodze?

– Więc zostaje nam łóżko. Wstydzisz się? – spytał figlarnie.

Tak.

– Nie. Ale jak sam widzisz, nie jest duże, będzie nam niewygodnie.

– Poradzimy sobie.

Lucyfer zaczął odpinać guziki koszuli.

– Um… To ja już… pójdę...

– Proszę cię, widziałeś mnie nago setki razy. – Zaśmiał się.

– _Tego_ moja mama nie musi wiedzieć. – Sam zakrył oczy, gdy koszula jego „chłopaka” wylądowała na łóżku. – Masz coś swojego, czy pożyczyć ci którąś z moich starych koszul?

– Tak od razu chcesz sygnalizować wszystkim, że jestem twój? Aleś ty władczy, taki mi się podobasz.

Jęk boleści Sama zmieszał się ze śmiechem Lucyfera. Postanowił ukrócić swoje cierpienie i iść odśnieżyć ten cholerny podjazd.

 

* * *

 

Grudniowe powietrze skutecznie ostudziło jego piekącą twarz. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo i tak często się czerwienił, czuł się jak nabuzowany hormonami nastolatek! A Lucyfer wcale nie ułatwiał mu życia. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że wprawianie go w zakłopotanie sprawiało Morningstarowi przyjemność.

Pieprzony dupek!

Cztery dni. Jeszcze tylko cztery dni.

 

* * *

 

Po odśnieżeniu podjazdu z radością przyjął od Lucyfera szklankę grzanego piwa. Umyślnie lub nie, Sam nie miał zamiaru wnikać, Lucyfer przejechał kciukiem po wierzchniej stronie zmarzniętej dłoni Sama, i jeśli Sam miał być szczery, to wystarczyło do rozgrzania go do, najwidoczniej, permanentnej czerwoności. Nie mógł również nie zauważyć, że Lucyfer bez pardonu paradował w jednej z jego flanelowych koszul. Jasnowłosy facet mrugnął do niego kokieteryjnie. Sam zmrużył złowieszczo oczy.

 

* * *

 

Po sytej kolacji wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokojów. Sam tej chwili obawiał się najbardziej, bowiem na myśl o spaniu w jednym łóżku z obcym mężczyzną znów zaczynał się denerwować. Z takimi sytuacjami Sam nie był zaznajomiony. Nie chciał obudzić się ze wzwodem przyciśniętym do pleców Lucyfera – umarłby z zażenowania i nie potrafiłby mu spojrzeć po takim incydencie w twarz.

Najpierw do łazienki poszedł Sam, w której spędził ponad pół godziny. Wcale nie uciekał. Wcale nie unikał konfrontacji. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zmęczył się odśnieżaniem, a ciepła woda skutecznie pozwalała mu się zrelaksować i odpocząć. Oczywiście w łóżku także dało się odpoczywać, jednak tu było mu lepiej. Zdecydowanie.

Westchnął.

Nie mógł się chować w nieskończoność. Pora stawić czoło Lucyferowi.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, zastał Lucyfera na przyglądaniu się jego starym zdjęciom, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Ten, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, natychmiast odstawił ramkę, zebrał swoje rzeczy i skierował się do łazienki.

– Drugie drzwi po lewej… – mruknął za nim Sam.

Zmierzył łóżko wzrokiem. Dwie poduszki, jedna kołdra – standard. Postanowił znaleźć dodatkowy koc, by przynajmniej nie musieli się szarpać w nocy.

Nie znalazł.

Dlaczego nie był zdziwiony?

Na pewno Dean i Benny wszystkie zabrali w celu zbudowania wygodnego i przytulnego gniazdka, w którym mogli się miziać. Ten widok wyrył się na jego siatkówkach...

Lucyfer otworzył drzwi po niespełna dziesięciu minutach, roztaczając wokół siebie zapach _jego_ szamponu i _jego_ mydła.

– Czy to mój szampon i mydło?

– Tak. Przecież jesteśmy razem i dzielimy się wszystkim. Sam, Sam, Sam. – Zacmokał. – W tym domu nie ma już Sama ani Lucyfera. Jest... Samifer.

– A–cha. Jasne. Moje ubrania, moje kosmetyki, moje łóżko... Coś jeszcze?

– Twoja miłość – powiedział dramatycznie, kładąc dłoń na sercu. – Wtedy będę miał wszystko.

Sam parsknął pod nosem. Lucyfer podszedł do niego i przyłożył dłoń do czoła, po czym rzucił się na łóżko z westchnięciem damy w opresji.

– No, chodźże tutaj, też jestem zmęczony – wymamrotał trzydziestolatek, zwijając się pod kołdrą w kłębek.

Sam niepewnie usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, a następnie położył się obok Lucyfera i zamknął oczy.

– Sammy?

– Słucham.

– A ty boisz się ciemności?

– Czemu pytasz?

Nagle ktoś palcami otworzył jego powieki, momentalnie go oślepiając. Uderzył lekko nieproszone dłonie.

– O, sorry, przez przypadek – powiedział niewinnie Lucyfer.

– Przez przypadek zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

– No ale w sądzie mi tego nie udowodnisz.

– Czemu to zrobiłeś?!

– A czemu nadal mnie widzisz?

Nie zgasił światła. Faktycznie.

– To nie mogłeś mi normalnie powiedzieć?

– Odpowiadamy sobie pytaniem na pytanie, nie tak powinna się toczyć kulturalna konwersacja.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

– I właśnie dlatego mnie kochasz.

– Błagam cię, idź spać.

– Najpierw zgaś światło. – Wstał. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą dostrzegł nim ciemność spowiła pomieszczenie, był szatański uśmiech Lucyfera. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją śmierć. – Dziękuję, słońce.

– Mhm.

Leżąc koło Lucyfera, czując ciepło drugiej osoby, nie mógł się skoncentrować na zasypianiu. Słyszał jego oddech. Bał się przełknąć ślinę, by nie narobić hałasu w przeraźliwie cichym pokoju. O Boże, a jeśli w nocy zepchnie go z łóżka? Albo zacznie się do niego przytulać?

Stykali się ramionami z racji małej powierzchni użytkowej i dotyk ten wzbudzał w Samie coś, o istnieniu czego nie miał pojęcia. Uparcie wpatrywał się w sufit, byleby nie myśleć o rozpalonej skórze Lucyfera, byleby nie patrzeć na swojego chorego psychicznie chłopaka.

– Sammy, praktycznie słyszę, jak myślisz.

– Jesteś wystarczająco blisko. I przestań mnie tak nazywać, mam prawie trzydzieści lat.

Lucyfer obrócił się twarzą do niego.

– Ja za pół roku będę miał trzydzieści jeden i wcale się nie gniewam, gdy ktoś się do mnie zwraca per „Luci”.

– Przez „i” czy „y”?

– Nie obrażę twojego intelektu odpowiedzią.

Sam zaśmiał się cicho. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że zachichotał.

Zapadła błoga cisza i Sam skłonny był pomyśleć, że Lucyfer zasnął, gdy...

– Sammy – szepnął Lucyfer.

– Co? – odpowiedział równie cicho, uchylając jedną powiekę. Okazało się, że Lucyfer cały ten czas się w niego wpatrywał.

– Czy koniom w głowach gra jakaś melodia? Tak wiesz, jak tobie czasem jakiś kawałek nie daje spokoju i ciągle go śpiewasz.

– O mój Boże, Lucyfer, nie wiem. Idź spać.

– Dobrze już, dobrze. Dobranoc, kochanie.

– Dobranoc.


	3. James Bay śpiewał o miłości

Gdy Sam obudził się w Bożonarodzeniowy poranek, było mu tak ciepło i wygodnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. Błogi raj sprawiał, że nie miał ochoty otwierać oczu, przynajmniej jeszcze nie – chciał pławić się w luksusach swojego łóżka, miękkiej pościeli i... czyichś objęć?

Ostrożnie uchylił jedną powiekę i niewiele widzącym wzrokiem spojrzał na ramię przerzucone przez jego klatkę piersiową. Wyjątkowo męskie ramię. Momentalnie skostniał, zupełnie już przytomny. Wpatrując się w oświetlony pierwszymi promieniami słońca sufit, rozważał możliwe opcje ucieczki – mógł wyplątać się z rąk Lucyfera, gdy ten spowity był ciężkim snem, w małym stopniu ryzykując jego pobudką, lub czekać, aż Lucyfer się obudzi i zobaczy, do czego się posunął.

Przeklął siłę grawitacji i niezmiernie wygodną pozycję. Wizja wygramolenia się spod rozgrzanej kołdry i zetknięcia się z panującym poza strefą łóżka chłodem skutecznie odwiodła go od pierwszej opcji.

W końcu przestał walczyć z opadającymi powiekami. Jeszcze pięć minutek...

 

* * *

 

Gdy tym razem powrócił do stanu bolesnej świadomości, nie było przy nim Lucyfera. Ociężale obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na osamotnioną, zmiętą poduszkę, odkrytą pościel i równie pomarszczone prześcieradło, na którym niedawno leżał jego niby–chłopak. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo był zawiedziony pobudką w pojedynkę i przecierając z oczu resztki snu postanowił zejść na dół.

Gdy jego zmysły powoli wybudzały się z jakże przyjemnego letargu, Sam zorientował się, iż pewna część jego ciała nie wstała razem z nim. Wciąż będąc zakopanym pod warstwą miękkiej kołdry, sięgnął po telefon leżący na szafce nocnej z zamiarem sprawdzenia godziny i o mało co nie zemdlał. Wielka dziesiątka praktycznie śmiała mu się w twarz. Zazwyczaj budził się wcześniej, _zdecydowanie_ wcześniej, co skutkowało ustaloną godziną zajmowania się problemem porannego wzwodu. Nie potrafił skonstruować sensownej myśli.

O Boże.

Kiedy Lucyfer wyszedł z łóżka? Czy Lucyfer go widział?

W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami.

– Spokojnie, Sam, bez stresu, na pewno miał inne rzeczy na głowie – mamrotał do siebie. – Heh. Przecież to facet. Przecież wie, jak to jest. Nie ma się czym martwić. Wdech i wydech.

Odłożył telefon na szafkę.

Nie chciało mu się przebierać, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że Mary prędzej czy później zmusi go do jazdy po kupno choinki, dlatego zsunął nogi na zimną podłogę i z westchnięciem zdychającego kota podszedł do szafy. Widząc przez okno okazałą warstwę śniegu, wybrał na dziś grube, dresowe spodnie, stary podkoszulek, który dość dawno ukradł Deanowi i jedną z cieplejszych bluz z kapturem. Zastanowił się, co Lucyfer miał na sobie.

Stop. Koniec z myślami takiego sortu.

Schodził po schodach i wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł śmiech Benny'ego, przerywany rechotem Lucyfera. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ciekawe, czy gdyby faktycznie był z Lucyferem, właśnie tak wyglądałyby święta.

Stop.

– I słuchaj teraz – zaczął Lucyfer – dwa dni później czytam gazetę i co widzę? Wielki nagłówek „Nastolatek Z Doniczką Na Głowie Używa Piły Mechanicznej, By Obrabować Stację Benzynową, Ujawnia Pośladki Podczas Ucieczki” i zdjęcie z monitoringu. Po dziś dzień dziękuję Bogu za słabą jakość kamery.

– Stary, pieprzysz! To brzmi jak jakiś buzzfeedowy clickbait! – powiedział Benny przez śmiech. – Nie wierzę.

– Też chciałbym nie wierzyć. A najlepiej zapomnieć. W życiu nie czułem się bardziej zażenowany. I wyobraź sobie co musiał czuć mój ojciec, gdy pisał ten artykuł.

Śmiech Benny'ego wypełnił pomieszczenie. Sam wszedł do salonu, gdzie ów dwójka siedziała na kanapie z jabłkowy cydrem w dłoni. W tej samej chwili wszedł Dean, trzymając talerz z piernikami.

– Łaskawie poproś swojego chłopaka, by przestał podrywać mojego męża – mruknął do brata, po czym usiadł między Lucyferem a Bennym.

Zazdrośnik. Jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Benny świata poza nim nie widział...

– Moje słońce nareszcie wstało – powiedział Lucyfer, uśmiechając się szeroko na jego widok. Czy był to znaczący uśmiech? Wiedział? – Byłem skłonny pomyśleć, że zamierzasz przeleżeć cały dzień.

– Sam, gdzieś ty go znalazł? – spytał Benny, z rozbawieniem patrząc na Lucyfera. – Koleś jest niesamowity!

– Mam ci przypomnieć, że cztery lata temu powiedziałeś „Tak”? – syknął Dean.

– Nie rób scen, cher, i zachowuj się przyzwoicie.

Oburzenie Deana zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, gdy tylko dłoń Benny'ego znalazła się w jego włosach, bawiąc się delikatnie krótkimi kosmykami. W porównaniu z _tym_ , związek Sama i Lucyfera wypadał raczej kiepsko.

– Gdzie są rodzice? – spytał Sam, by przestać myśleć o kontakcie fizycznym z Morningstarem.

– Pojechali do sklepu, mamie zabrakło jakichś warzyw. Mówiła też coś o dodatkowej kaczce. Nie zgadniesz, kto w tym roku ma zająć się choinką. – Niewinny uśmiech brata nie zwiódł Sama ani na sekundę.

– Nie, żebym był zdziwiony czy coś. – Zapadła cisza. – Może pojedziesz ze mną? – Skierował pytanie do Lucyfera. – Pokażę ci okolicę. A pewnie i tak dajesz się tu wszystkim we znaki.

– Skądże, historie twojego chłopaka są znacznie ciekawe niż najnowszy odcinek „Doktora Sexy” – powiedział radośnie Benny.

– Wypluj te słowa.

Dramatyzm wypowiedzi Deana był imponujący.

– Z przyjemnością – powiedział Lucyfer i uraczył Sama pięknym uśmiechem. – No nic, bardzo was przepraszam, ale czeka mnie randka. – Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do swojego chłopaka. – Dokończymy, jak wrócę.

Następnie pocałował Sama w policzek i zniknął w głębi korytarza.

Sam zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Zrobiło mu się obrzydliwie ciepło, niczym nastolatkowi, który właśnie otrzymał buziaka od swojej pierwszej szkolnej miłości po miesiącach wysyłania sobie memów na Instagramie. Chyba na kilka sekund zapomniał, na czym polegał proces oddychania.

Szybko się jednak pozbierał i ruszył do kuchni, by nie sprawiać wrażenia zdziwionego tym nagłym pokazem czułości. Po drodze przejechał jeszcze palcami po piekącym policzku, odtwarzając w pamięci teksturę ust Lucyfera, chcąc zachować to wspomnienie na zawsze, by w chłodne wieczory mogło go ogrzewać bardziej niż jakakolwiek szkocka.

 

* * *

 

Zjadłszy śniadanie, wyruszył z Lucyferem po choinkę, lecz podróż minęła im w tak żenująco niezręcznej ciszy, że Sam pomyślał, że lepiej by było, gdyby Lucyfer został w domu. Zaparkował samochód przed bramą prowadzącą do dużej działki z setką choinek różnego gatunku i wielkości, z lekkim zawahaniem wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i popatrzył na Lucyfera.

– Sammy, widzę, że coś nie gra. – Lucyfer oderwał się od telefonu. – Co mnie ominęło? Chyba się nie obraziłeś za tego całuska? – zażartował.

– Czemu miałbym się obrazić? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– Nie wiem, zachowujesz się jakoś inaczej. – Uśmiech powoli schodził z jego przystojnej twarzy.

– Wydaje ci się. Chodźmy, bo wykupią najlepsze.

Lucyfer nie drążył tematu. Wysłał jeszcze jedną wiadomość, schował telefon i wyszedł z auta, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi.

Po dziesięciu minutach krążenia w labiryncie identycznych drzewek, Lucyfer wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk.

– Powiesz mi wreszcie, co cię ugryzło?! – prawie krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych kupujących.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Proszę cię, atmosfera jest tak napięta, że nożem ją można kroić. Przesadziłem? Jeśli robię coś, co ci się nie podoba albo przekroczyłem jakąś twoją granicę to mi to po prostu powiedz, a nie udawaj, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, bo widocznie nie jest. – Założył ręce na piersi.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział nieprzekonująco. – Naprawdę – dodał jeszcze mniej wiarygodnie.

– Nie przekonałeś mnie. Słuchaj, przepraszam. Więcej to się nie powtórzy. Oczywiście, powinienem zapytać, czy nie masz nic przeciwko, ale twój brat siedzi mi na ogonie i chciałem tylko…

– Lucyfer, _naprawdę_ nic się nie stało, tylko boję się, że moja mała operacja „święta” – tu zrobił cudzysłów palcami – się sypnie i już więcej nie będę miał wstępu do domu, a ojciec pozbawi mnie praw do nazwiska.

Lucyfer przyglądał mu się uważnie.

– Na pewno?

Nie musiał wiedzieć, że pocałunek w policzek od kolesia, którego znał jeden dzień, był najbardziej intymnym doznaniem, jakie miał okazje przeżyć.

– Tak.

Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Sam nie lubił patrzeć na tę niemożliwie przystojną twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie niepewności. Ten uśmiech bardziej mu pasował.

– Stary, już się wystraszyłem. Nie rób mi tego więcej. – Odpalił papierosa. – A teraz znajdźmy idealną choinkę dla moich teściów.

 

* * *

 

Szukali bitą godzinę. Ta za mała, ta za wysoka, nie zmieściłaby się do salonu, ta zbyt brązowa, gałęzie tej były zbyt krzywe, ta zbyt uboga, a tamta po prostu _nie_. Gdy w końcu – w końcu! – znaleźli odpowiednie drzewko, poprosili sprzedawcę, by pomógł im je przewieźć. Było zdecydowanie za duże, jak na możliwości czarnego sedana Sama. Sprzedawca – Crowley – zgodził się wysłać jedną ze swoich ciężarówek, zważywszy na fakt, że Sam i Lucyfer okazali się nie być jedynymi nabywcami, którzy nie przemyśleli wyboru środku transportu. Oczywiście za dodatkową opłatą.

Koniec końców, los zastał naszych bohaterów w drodze powrotnej do posiadłości państwa Winchester.

Lucyfer zmieniał stacje w radiu, nie będąc pod wrażeniem różnorodności świątecznych hitów, aż trafił na jeden z nielicznych kanałów, który murem odgradzał się od Wham!, Shakin' Stevens i nawet Bobby'ego Helmsa. Piosenka „Hotline Bling” wydała swe ostatnie brzmienie ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Morningstara, jednak gdy usłyszał pierwszą nutę następnego utworu, prawie podskoczył i natychmiast pogłośnił.

A potem zaczął śpiewać.

Sam spodziewał się, że Lucyfer będzie nie najgorszy w kwestii śpiewu, ponieważ Baltazar zdążył napomknąć co nieco na temat jego zdolności. Spodziewał się, że śpiew jego będzie całkiem przyzwoity, przeciętny, nieogłuszający. Czego się nie spodziewał, to najpiękniejszego dźwięku na całym bożym świecie opuszczającego gardło Lucyfera. Głośna muzyka wcale nie przyćmiła jego okrzyków, wręcz sprawiała, że Sam poczuł się jak na koncercie, jakby stał pod samymi barierkami i doznawał czegoś na kształt katharsis. Lucyfer ułatwił mu wyobrażenie go sobie na scenie: trzymał w dłoni nieistniejący mikrofon, do którego śpiewał piękne słowa, na jego twarzy malowało się wiele emocji, od radości po głęboką melancholię, a podczas fragmentu „Wstrzymaj rzekę, pozwól mi spojrzeć w twoje oczy” faktycznie spojrzał w oczy Samowi, który akurat w tej chwili mu się przyglądał. Śpiewając „Wstrzymaj rzekę, bym mógł zatrzymać się na minutę i być u twego boku”, lekko szturchnął Sama łokciem, po czym zaczął wymachiwać energicznie rękoma. Przez ułamek sekundy Sam znalazł się w kompletnie innym miejscu, oczarowany magią lucyferowego głosu, tak wspaniałego i trafiającego do serca, rozbudzającego najgłębsze fantazje, że musiał siłą wyrywać się ze świata wyobraźni, by nie spowodować wypadku.

– James Bay rozjebał tym kawałkiem – powiedział Lucyfer po skończonym koncercie, ściszając radio. – Wybacz, ale to jest numer jeden na mojej liście przebojów i po prostu czuję jakiś wewnętrzny przymus, żeby to śpiewać. Mam nadzieję, że nie było za głośno.

Sam mruknął.

– Niedostatecznie głośno, nadal cię słyszałem – powiedział obojętnie i zaśmiał się na widok oburzonej miny Lucyfera.

– Jak śmiesz… – syknął. – Jesteś okrutnym, _okrutnym_ człowiekiem.

– Ciężkie brzemię, ale ktoś musi.

Lucyfer pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, lecz sam się uśmiechnął, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać.

 

* * *

 

Wrócili do domu po niecałych dwudziestu minutach, jednak Mary nie pozwoliła im nawet usiąść – od razu po ich przyjeździe zagoniła ich do pracy, jak zresztą wszystkich domowników.

John zajął się doprowadzaniem świątecznych dekoracji do perfekcji, bowiem nie mógł pozwolić na to, by nagroda w sąsiedzkim konkursie za najpiękniej ozdobiony dom trzeci rok z rzędu uciekła mu sprzed nosa. Zazwyczaj Winchesterowie wygrywali go bez problemu, ale gdy przed czterema laty sprowadziła się do Lawrence rodzina Novaków, tradycji stało się zadość. Piękne lampki, widoczne prawdopodobnie z okna samolotu, świeciły jasno i dumnie i śmiały się Johnowi w twarz. Nie mówiąc o realistycznym zaprzęgu Świętego Mikołaja, ba, o samym Mikołaju! Symetryczne bałwanki w czerwonych czapkach i zielonych szalikach uśmiechały się podstępnie za każdym razem, gdy papa Winchester mijał dom Jimmy'ego i Amelii, wytykając mu jego zeszłoroczną porażkę.

Samowi zostało przydzielone zadanie doprowadzenia świątecznych porządków do końca – to przestawić, tu zamieść, tam przetrzeć, tamto wynieść, a tamtym się nie przejmować. Dean gdzieś zniknął i młodszy z braci już chciał się kłócić, ale wtedy Mary zaprosiła Lucyfera do wspólnego gotowania z Bennym, co automatycznie posegregowało jego priorytety.

Związek.

Alibi.

Kłamstwa.

 _Wiarygodność_.

Musiał przecież nadzorować ich potajemne konwersacje, nie chciał wpaść przez przypadek, opowiadając historię, która nie miała prawa bytu. Chwycił więc za miotłę i udając, że zamiata niewidzialny kurz z podłogi, przysłuchiwał się rozmowom toczącym się przy kuchennym blacie.

– Lucyfer, powiedz mi – zaczęła Mary – twoi rodzice nie mają ci za złe, że nie spędzasz z nimi świąt?

Lucyfer parsknął śmiechem.

– Przepraszam. Dawno nikt mnie o nich nie pytał. Erm, matki nie znam, a ojciec zniknął, gdy skończyłem osiemnaście lat, więc chyba moja nieobecność jest im na rękę.

Sam usłyszał, jak ktoś wciągnął powietrze ze świstem.

– O Boże, wybacz mi. Nie miałam pojęcia.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewnił Lucyfer. – To było trzynaście lat temu, do pewnego stanu rzeczy człowiek potrafi się przyzwyczaić.

– Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej Sam dba tam o ciebie. Benny, przynieś puszki z samochodu.

Benny niemalże od razu wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie spotkał zaczerwienionego Sama i rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie. Sam jedynie wywrócił oczami.

– Nie da się ukryć – powiedział Lucyfer ze swoistym rozczuleniem w głosie. – Naprawdę, pani syn…

– Mary. Wystarczy Mary.

– Twój syn nadał mojemu życiu sensu, którego od dawna szukałem. I nie mówię tego tylko po to, by się podlizać, chociaż jeśli przez to zyskam w twoich oczach to tym lepiej.

– Cieszę się, że się poznaliście. Sam, wydaje mi się, że ten kawałek podłogi nie potrzebuje już zamiatania.

Sam przeniósł się zatem do salonu ze skwaszoną miną, skąd również byłby w stanie podsłuchać co nieco. Niestety w salonie nie miał czego sprzątać, dlatego z duszą na ramieniu poszedł na górę, głuchy na dalszą rozmowę Mary i Lucyfera. Zamiast przejmować się tajemniczymi dyskusjami, odtwarzał w pamięci śpiew Lucyfera.

 

* * *

 

Godzinę później przyjechał Crowley z choinką. Sam podejrzliwie mierzył spojrzeniem śmiejących się Mary, Lucyfera i Benny'ego, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. W końcu, z czego mogli się tak śmiać? Przecież nie z niego. Nie z tych wszystkich żenujących i zawstydzających historii z jego dzieciństwa. Nie z odbierania go z komisariatu kompletnie pijanego, nie z przyłapaniu go na paleniu zielska w szkolnej łazience, nie z... Nawet nie chciał rozpamiętywać innych, o niebo gorszych sytuacji.

Dean, John i Benny zajęli się rozstawianiem choinki, podczas gdy Sam i Lucyfer w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znaleźli się w pokoju młodszego Winchestera.

– Czego ode mnie chce mój ukochany Sammy? – spytał Lucyfer, po tym, jak Sam dość energicznie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Nikt się nie zorientował?

– A byłbym tutaj, gdyby mnie odkryli? Nie świruj, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Tylko zaraz mnie rozsadzi, jeśli nie zapalę. To już prawie dwie godziny, dłużej chyba nie wytrzymam.

– Możesz palić, kiedy chcesz – odparł ze zdziwieniem.

– Mary opowiadała o swoim ojcu, z szacunku do niej wolałbym się nie afiszować.

– Na raka chorują również niepalący.

Lucyfer pokręcił głową.

– Na razie ma o mnie dobre zdanie, nie zmieniajmy tego. Może kiedyś się dowie.

Sam zignorował znacznie szybsze bicie swojego serca.

– Zamierzasz się ukrywać? – spytał figlarnie. – Jak jakiś dzieciak? Powiesz, że tylko trzymałeś? Albo że przechodziłeś koło kogoś, kto palił?

– Nie będę się dzielił moimi metodami – powiedział, zadzierając głowę do góry, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Mistrz nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów, hm?

– Otóż to właśnie, mój drogi.

 

* * *

 

Choinka była przepiękna. Dumnie prezentowała się w salonie Winchesterów, z mnóstwem czerwonych i złotych bombek, grubych łańcuchów i światełek w podobnym odcieniu. Przystrajaniem zajęła się cała rodzina, z wyjątkiem Lucyfera, przyglądającego się całej ceremonii, stojącego na uboczu i popijającego cydr. W końcu Mary podeszła do niego z jedną bombką w dłoni, którą następnie mu zaoferowała.

Lucyfer został symbolicznie zaakceptowany i przyjęty do grona Winchesterów. Sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok wzruszonej miny Lucyfera, serdecznie dziękującemu Mary. John jedynie skinął głową, na swój sposób okazując aprobatę.

 

* * *

 

Do kolacji wigilijnej Sam nie przywiązywał dużej wagi. Zależało mu jedynie na spokojnej i kulturalnej rozmowie przy stole, bez zbędnych pytań i zagłębiania się w szczegóły. Zwykły, świąteczny posiłek, nic więcej. Kilka komplementów skierowanych w stronę Mary i Benny'ego, kilka komentarzy na temat zmian, które zaszły w minionym roku, kilka banalnych wątków z życia codziennego.

Oczywiście coś musiało pójść niezgodnie z planem.

– Więc, to jest poważny związek? – spytał Dean w przerwie między indykiem a tłuczonymi ziemniaczkami.

Sam prawie zakrztusił się winem, szybko się jednak opamiętał pod naporem ciekawskich spojrzeń rodziców, brata i Benny'ego.

– Taką mam nadzieję, tak – powiedział słabo, siląc się na neutralność.

– Już się tak nie wstydź – odezwał się Lucyfer i upił łyk cydru. – Samowi z trudem przychodzi mówienie o uczuciach – zwrócił się do Deana – i często przyłapuję się na wymuszaniu z niego co po niektórych informacji, dlatego wolimy trzymać się od tej kwestii z daleka.

– Jesteście razem już, ile, trzy miesiące? – drążył Dean.

– Cieszę się, że ma mnie za osobę, którą po tak krótkim czasie można przedstawić rodzinie. – Lucyfer położył dłoń na dłoni Sama i ścisnął ją lekko, przy czym popatrzył mu w oczy. Sam nie wiedział, jak długo wytrzyma. – I to nam chyba na razie wystarczy.

– Dean, to nie czas na takie rozmowy – powiedziała Mary.

– A kiedy będzie?

– Kiedykolwiek, byle nie podczas Wigilii.

Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta. Po części Sam spodziewał się podobnego obrotu spraw, zdziwił się jedynie, że jego brat tak długo powstrzymywał swoje niewygodne pytania.

– Mary, w tym roku przeszłaś samą siebie. Indyk pierwsza klasa – wtrącił Benny, chcąc w jakiś sposób załagodzić sytuację przez zmianę tematu.

– Dziękuję, skarbie.

– Oferta moich rodziców wciąż jest aktualna. Ich drzwi we Francji zawsze będą dla was otwarte.

– Już o tym mówiliśmy... – mruknął John

– Papa niezmiernie by się ucieszył, mogąc was gościć w swoim domu. Marilyn również.

W końcu rozmowa zaczęła się toczyć wokół wyjazdu Mary i Johna do Europy, na co John kategorycznie nie wyrażał zgody, czego Mary kategorycznie nie przyjmowała do wiadomości. Lucyfer puścił dłoń Sama i Sam przyłapał się na tym, że nawet nie zauważył samego kontaktu fizycznego, a jego brak. Jakby zjawisko to było całkiem naturalne, jakby faktycznie w ten sposób spędzali każdą chwilę, jakby wcale nie udawali tego pokręconego związku, a istotnie w nim tkwili.

Reszta kolacji obyła się bez ekscesów.

 

* * *

 

Jak to zazwyczaj po Wigilii bywało, cała rodzina zebrała się w salonie, dzierżąc w jednej dłoni szklaneczkę eggnoga, a w drugiej – cynamonowe ciasto autorstwa Benny'ego. Napięcie przestało być tak bardzo wyczuwalne, jednak w powietrzu wisiała swoista niezręczność.

Drewno w kominku ulokowanym na przeciwko kanapy strzelało radośnie, jednocześnie ogrzewając i nadając pomieszczeniu rodzinnego klimatu. Fotel znajdujący się bliżej okna zajmował Dean z Bennym siedzącym na podłokietniku, dwójka ta zajęta była rozmową na temat wspólnego urlopu poświątecznego i wyjazdu do przyjaciół Deana z jego starego oddziału na zabawę sylwestrową. Fotel po drugiej stronie kanapy okupował John, bez pamięci zatracony w rozmyśleniach zapewne dotyczących redukcji etatów w jego pracy, natomiast Mary wylegiwała się na dużej kanapie. Sam i Lucyfer zostali w kuchni po zaproponowaniu sprzątnięcia ze stołu talerzy, sztućców, szklanek, misek i wielu, wielu innych.

– Muszę cię przeprosić – powiedział Sam, wyrzucając mandarynkowe skórki do kosza. – Za mojego brata – dodał, gdy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Lucyfera.

– Troszczy się o ciebie, to normalne. W końcu od czego jest rodzina?

– Od straszenia potencjalnych partnerów? – spytał przez śmiech. – Zazwyczaj taki nie jest.

– Uwierz mi, Sammy, bywałem gorzej traktowany. Raz znalazłem się nawet na muszce.

– A wiesz, że spodziewałem się po moim ojcu takiej reakcji? Gdy Dean przedstawił mu Benny'ego, ojciec nie odzywał się do niego przez trzy miesiące.

Lucyfer zaśmiał się i podał Samowi talerz do mycia.

– Właściwie nie powinienem się śmiać. To przykre. Chyba nie ma problemu z orientacją twojego brata... i twoją?

– Nie, po prostu był w szoku. Sam byłem. Dean zawsze był kobieciarzem, wiesz o co chodzi. Przynajmniej takim go zapamiętałem. Potem się wyprowadziłem, on też, kontakt nam się urwał i jakoś nie miałem większego wglądu w jego życie.

– Rozumiem, aż za dobrze. Z moim bratem nie rozmawiałem całe wieki.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata – powiedział Sam, wręczając Lucyferowi umyty talerz.

– Ta. Nazywa się Michał i, naprawdę, niewiele straciłeś. Straszny z niego kutas. – Lucyfer uśmiechnął się przekornie. – Ale rodziny się nie wybiera.

Usłyszeli perlisty śmiech Mary, który zagłuszył prowadzoną w salonie konwersację. Sam spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

– Co racja, to racja.

– Nie chcę przerywać tej sielanki, ale dosłownie szlag mnie trafi, jeśli za chwilę nie zapalę.

– Idź, ja tu dokończę.

Lucyfer skinął głową i udał się na górę, odprowadzony tęsknym wzrokiem Sama. Musiał przyznać, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zmywanie naczyń z Lucyferem po wspólnej kolacji wydawało mu się być czymś, czego od dawna pragnął, ale jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chciał poświęcać tym myślom zbyt dużej uwagi, ponieważ miał świadomość, że za niedługo ich drogi się rozejdą i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkają. Ta wizja wcale mu się nie podobała i sprawiała, że jego serce biło znacznie szybciej, znacznie _dobitniej_ , a w żołądku pojawiał się nieprzyjemny supeł.

Zmywał w samotności, a gdy po wszystkim odkładał wilgotną ściereczkę na blat, Lucyfer zdążył wrócić. Sam usłyszał szelest i wywnioskował, że mężczyzna odwieszał swój płaszcz. Moment później Lucyfer wszedł do kuchni i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

– To co teraz? – spytał.

Sam nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed zauważeniem, że czerwony nos i policzki zabawnie odznaczały się na jego bladej skórze. Pocierał dłonie, by choć trochę się ogrzać.

– Chyba musimy do nich iść.

Lucyfer wziął Sama pod rękę i bez wstydu zaprowadził do salonu. Zatrzymali się w progu, ponieważ Benny zagwizdał z podziwem, patrząc na nich wymownie. Sam uniósł brew, po czym spojrzał w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Benny, gdzieś nad jego głową.

Jemioła.

Spalił się ze wstydu. Nie przypominał sobie, by wcześniej ją tu widział. Najwyraźniej Mary musiała ją rozwiesić w tajemnicy. Westchnął cicho i popatrzył na Lucyfera.

– Tradycja, Sammy – powiedział złośliwie Dean.

W jednej sekundzie ogarnął go strach. Czy regulamin wspominał o takich sytuacjach? Nie chciał wpaść przed rodzicami i Deanem, zwłaszcza, że już tak daleko zaszli, ale tym bardziej nie chciał łamać regulaminu i zasad, którymi kierował się Lucyfer. Lucyfer ścisnął jego dłoń, jakby w ten sposób chciał mu coś przekazać.

Pocałował go przelotnie w policzek, próbując nie rozwodzić się w myślach nad ostrym zarostem pokrywającym jego twarz.

Dean zabuczał.

– Co to miało być? Jak dzieci w gimnazjum.

Sam wolał nie mówić na głos, co Dean _robił_ w gimnazjum, bo jego wybryki w niczym nie przypominały niewinnych pocałunków. W policzek.

Sam znalazł się w kropce. Nie pomagało również to, że cała czwórka wpatrywała się w nich z widocznym zainteresowaniem, jakby oczekiwali potwierdzenia prawdziwości ich związku. Lucyfer widział zakłopotanie Sama, musiał je dostrzec, Sam nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, ponieważ Morningstar uśmiechnął się czule. Aczkolwiek według Sama był to uśmiech pełen litości.

– Dajesz, słońce, całuj – powiedział i wydął prześmiewczo usta.

Dziękował w duchu wszelkim bóstwom za wyrozumiałość Lucyfera i jego zdolności aktorskie. Przez chwilę on sam uwierzył, że facet tylko sobie żartował, a sprawa całowania nie była dla nich niczym nadzwyczajnym. Byłby zadowolony, gdyby tak było. Ale to temat na inny wieczór.

Przewrócił teatralnie oczami, a następnie pocałował Lucyfera w idealnie skrojone usta. A Lucyfer, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, oddał pocałunek. I nieco go przedłużył.

Czy to był język?

O Boże, to z pewnością  _był_ język.

Sam siłą oderwał się od Lucyfera, nie mogąc przez pewien czas uspokoić oddechu i szybkiej akcji serca. Czuł drżenie rąk, które nonszalancko włożył do kieszeni, po czym odwrócił się do Deana z szyderczym uśmiechem.

– Czy to zaspokoiło twoje fantazje? – sarknął Sam.

Dean z kolei zachował powagę, nie uśmiechał się, nie rzucał żadnych komentarzy, jedynie przyglądał się dwójce, jakby samym wzrokiem mógł ich przewiercić na wskroś. Starszy z braci skinął głową i przeniósł wzrok na zawartość swojego kubka, która nagle stała się dużo bardziej interesująca.

 

* * *

 

Sam i Lucyfer siedzieli z Winchesterami przez zaledwie pół godziny, ponieważ zmógł ich sen. Pożegnali się i ruszyli do sypialni Sama, powłóczywszy za sobą nogami, a gdy znaleźli się za solidną warstwą drewna, płyty gipsowej, tapety i sklejki, odetchnęli unisono i opadli na łóżko.

– Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść – mruknął Lucyfer, przecierając zmęczoną twarz.

– Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że mama rozwiesi jemiołę.

– No przecież nic się nie stało. Przynajmniej z mojej strony, nie wiem jak ty. Całowanie nieznajomych pewnie nie leży w twojej naturze – parsknął.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Ale wydaje mi się, że nie było źle.

Lucyfer zaśmiał się cicho i westchnął.

– Mary i Benny naprawdę dobrze gotują. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio jadłem tak wyśmienitą kolację.

– Przekażę wyrazy uznania.

– Fajną masz tę rodzinę. Tylko twój brat trochę zbyt podejrzliwy jest.

– Z tym niestety nic nie mogę zrobić.

Dopiero teraz Sam zauważył, że stykali się ramionami. Leżeli blisko siebie, bliżej niż powinni, ale starał się tym nie przejmować, ponieważ podobało mu się to, podobała mu się bliskość Lucyfera, który również mu się podobał i podobało mu się też to, że mu się podobał. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że poznany przed dwoma dniami mężczyzna sprawi na nim tak piorunujące wrażenie.

– Jesteś z kimś? – spytał Sam po chwili milczenia.

– Obecnie z tobą – zażartował. – Ale nie. Ciężko być w związku, gdy musisz udawać, że jesteś w innym związku. Próbowałem się zobowiązać, i to nie raz, ale chyba nie było mi to pisane. Chociaż do ciebie mógłbym się przyzwyczaić.

Szturchnął go lekko łokciem, a Sam pokręcił głową.

– A do podejrzliwego Deana, na każdym kroku sprawdzającego twoje zamiary, mógłbyś się przyzwyczaić?

– No chyba nie chodziłby za mną cały czas? Prawda? – upewnił się.

Teraz to Sam szturchnął Lucyfera w żebra i zachichotał.

– Mam nadzieję. Miałbym – poprawił się. – Miałbym nadzieję.

– To kto idzie pierwszy do łazienki?

– Zdecydowanie ty. Aż mi oczy łzawią.

– O ty wredny... – urwał i w jednej sekundzie znalazł się nad Samem. Jego dłonie znajdowały się po obu stronach głowy Sama, a kolana tuż przy jego udach. – Taki cwany jesteś? – spytał przyciszonym głosem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. W pokoju było ciemno, jednak Sam dostrzegł malutki uśmieszek plątający się po ustach Morningstara. – To bardzo ci współczuję.

Mówiąc to, opadł na Sama, przygniatając go swoim ciałem. Sam wciągnął powietrze, ponieważ Lucyfer nie należał do najlżejszych osób stąpających po świecie, a następnie podjął się próby zrzucenia go z siebie, jednak Lucyfer dzielnie nie ustępował.

– Duś się – powiedział Lucyfer żartobliwie. – Jeszcze raz zasugerujesz, że mój zapach nie jest najpiękniejszym zapachem na świecie, nie będzie ci tak wesoło.

Sam mimo woli zaczął się śmiać. Wkrótce przestał się szamotać i pozwolił, by przyjemny ciężar przyjemnego Lucyfera zmiażdżył jego wszystkie kości. Po raz kolejny pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy.

Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.


	4. Niespodziewani kolędnicy

Obudziło go głośne walenie w drzwi. Było ono tak niespodziewane, że momentalnie podskoczył i spadł z łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą czyjeś cielsko, które upadło na niego z przeraźliwym krzykiem. Zgiął się w pół, ponieważ wyjątkowo kościsty łokieć wbił się w jego podbrzusze, a następnie w miejsce względnie intymne. Zakrył usta dłonią, by nie zapłakać z bólu.

– Kogo biją? – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie Lucyfer z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

Sam zrzucił go z siebie i rozmasował poturbowany brzuch.

– Ciebie zaraz. Prawie mnie zabiłeś!

– O kurwa. Wybacz, słońce. Co to był za dźwięk?

– Jaki dźwięk? – Sam przetarł twarz i z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

Po chwili rozległo się kolejne dudnienie, tym razem bardziej dobitne i niecierpliwe. Jednocześnie spojrzeli na drzwi.

– Wiem, że nie śpicie – powiedział zirytowany Dean. – Słyszałem głosy. Proszę, nie róbcie tego, gdy wszyscy są w domu.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał Sam.

– Prezenty, śpiąca królewno. Mama nie chce się zgodzić na otwieranie, dopóki wszyscy nie będą na dole. Ruszać dupska!

Sam jęknął niczym zdychający kot i znów się położył. Lucyfer w tym czasie wstał, podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął ubrania Sama, a następnie pochylił się nad wypranym z chęci do życia mężczyzną.

– Lepiej się pośpiesz. Nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę, co mi kupiłeś.

– Idź stąd.

A w ślad za słowami Sama poleciała poduszka, rzucona bardziej z nastawieniem na siłę niż precyzję.

 

* * *

 

Sam nie tak wyobrażał sobie początek pierwszego dnia Świąt. Przed rozpakowaniem prezentów zdążył poprzysiąc Lucyferowi zemstę, który po wysłuchaniu imponującego monologu zrobił minę zbitego psa i przeprosił półgębkiem i wtedy Sam odkrył niechętnie, że nie potrafił się złościć na swojego „chłopaka” i że wybaczyłby mu wszystko.

Ceremonia wręczania prezentów odbyła się w kontrolowanym chaosie.

Sam, jako najmłodszy ze zgromadzonych, usiadł pod choinką i zabrał się za rozdawanie poszczególnych paczek. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Benny. Gdy brodaty mężczyzna rozdarł kolorowy papier i wyciągnął jeden z najbrzydszych swetrów, jakie w życiu widział Sam, zaśmiał się tubalnie.

– Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem, Mary. Dziękuję – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Tradycja to tradycja.

– Mamo, to chyba już piąty... One są okropne – jęknął Dean.

– Cicho bądź, jest przepiękny – upomniał go Benny.

Sam następną paczkę wręczył Deanowi. To prawdopodobnie również był sweter.

 

* * *

 

Po rozdaniu wszystkich pudełek Winchesterowie i Lucyfer zebrali się w kuchni, by zjeść świąteczne śniadanie. Każdy członek rodziny otrzymał wydziergany przez Mary sweter, nawet Lucyfer, mimo iż Sam był święcie przekonany, że ten egzemplarz został przez Mary nabyty w sklepie, jednak nie zwokalizował swoich obserwacji w myśl, że nikomu nie były one do szczęścia potrzebne. Dodatkowo, Mary otrzymała od „Lucyfera” książkę Josepha Conrada – „Jądro Ciemności”, od Deana i Benny'ego wspaniałą bransoletkę z białego złota, od Sama dostała szkatułkę na biżuterię, a od Johna ciepły szlafrok. John wzbogacił się w narzędzia, skarpetki i przybory toaletowe, jak co roku. Benny i Dean dziękowali serdecznie za bilety na Dominikanę od całej rodziny, włącznie z Lucyferem, Sam natomiast z czułym uśmiechem patrzył na trzymany w dłoni zegarek z grawerunkiem. Ukradkiem podarował Lucyferowi elegancki, błękitny krawat i sam wręczył sobie spinki do mankietów.

Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i zadowoleni, a po kilkunastu minutach byli także najedzeni.

Właśnie zamierzali rozejść się do swoich kątów, gdy usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. John wstał z ciężkim westchnięciem i ruszył przywitać niespodziewanych gości. Wtem rozległ się głośny śpiew. Goście zaczęli śpiewać „Cichą noc” i bezpardonowo wparowali do środka.

– Nie zgadniecie, kto nas odwiedził – powiedział John, wchodząc do kuchni.

Za nim weszły trzy osoby, taszczące ze sobą masę malutkich podarków. Bobby, Ellen i Jo. Ich zaczerwienione twarze przysłaniały warstwy szalików i czapek, lecz mimo to można było dostrzec ich uśmiechy.

– Wesołych Świąt, ludzie! – krzyknęła Ellen, kładąc na stole stos paczek.

– Co wy tu robicie? – zdziwiła się Mary. – Myślałam, że jesteście w Sioux Falls!

– Niespodzianka – powiedział Bobby i ucałował ją w policzek, następnie uścisnął dłoń Johna, Deana, Benny'ego, Sama, ale przy Lucyferze się zawahał. – A kim jest ten gówniarz?

– Wujku – zaczął Sam – to jest Lucyfer. Mój... chłopak.

– A pieprzysz – parsknął Bobby. – No, John, ale ci się trafiło!

John jedynie machnął ręką, mruknął coś pod nosem i odniósł płaszcze nowo przybyłej trójki, z kolei Lucyfer wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, by kulturalnie przywitać się z Bobbym. Uścisk dłoni jego wujka, jak przypuszczał, był nieco zbyt silny, jakby chciał przelać w niego słowa „Skrzywdź go, a skręcę ci kark”, ponieważ Lucyfer aż wytrzeszczył oczy. Następnie Lucyfer uśmiechnął się sztucznie i podszedł do Ellen, której dłoń szarmancko pocałował, tak samo w przypadku Jo. Blondynka zaczerwieniła się nieznacznie.

– Kolejny Winchester do kolekcji – powiedziała Ellen żartobliwie, przez co Sam zakrztusił się śliną.

 

* * *

 

Sam i Lucyfer znaleźli się w pokoju młodszego z braci. Mieli dziwny zwyczaj tam lądować, zauważył Sam.

– Stary, naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałem... Byłem przekonany, że nikt do nas nie przyjedzie.

– Cóż. Stawałem przed trudniejszymi zadaniami. Tylko opowiedz mi o nich, znów wychodzę na dupka.

Sam skrzywił się.

– Wcale nie. Chyba wpadłeś w oko Jo. Jo jest córką Ellen, to przyjaciele rodziny, tak jak Bobby. Ale Bobby jest dla nas bardziej jak wujek, spędzaliśmy z Deanem na jego złomowisku każde lato, udawaliśmy, że bierzemy udział w światowych wyścigach. – Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Zawsze pierwszy docierał do mety. – Bobby lubi książki i miejscowe legendy. Za to nie lubi, gdy ktoś zgrywa cwaniaka i mu przerywa lub próbuje udowodnić mu błąd.

– Chyba zmiażdżył mi dłoń – powiedział Lucyfer.

– Za co cię najmocniej przepraszam.

– No nie wiem, nie wiem – zamyślił się teatralnie, a Sam pokręcił głową. – Musisz się bardziej postarać.

– Ej, kupiłem ci krawat!

– Który świetnie podkreśla moje oczy, dziękuję.

Lucyfer zatrzepotał rzęsami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Z Ellen może być kłopot – zmienił temat. – Jest, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej wyczulona na kłamstwo niż Dean, więc...

– Więc...?

– _Więc_ będziemy musieli udowadniać jej, że nie ma tutaj żadnej konspiry – dokończył słabo. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że stawiam cię w niekomfortowej sytuacji, ale...

Lucyfer przyłożył palec do jego ust, uciszając go tym samym, następnie położył obie dłonie na ramionach Sama i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Sam zamrugał szybko, skonsternowany.

– Sammy, ile ja razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie jest żaden problem? Poradzę sobie, wiem co mam robić i jak się zachowywać, to nie jest moje pierwsze rodeo. O ciebie się martwię. – Sam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Lucyfer skutecznie go uciszył poprzez ściśnięcie jego ramion. – Milcz, gdy dzielę się swoją wiedzą. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem kimś, kto od zawsze ci się podobał. Patrz na mnie w sposób, w jaki ja patrzę na ciebie. Mów do mnie tak, jakbyś świata poza mną nie widział. W co nie wątpię – mruknął figlarnie. – Nie musimy wpychać sobie języków do gardeł, żaden z nas nie jest już niestety nastolatkiem. Aczkolwiek ja niewiele się zmieniłem – powiedział nieskromnie i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

– Czyli zawsze byłeś stary? – parsknął Sam.

– Jeszcze raz i śpisz na kanapie do końca tygodnia.

Sam zaśmiał się głośno.

 

* * *

 

Podczas gdy Mary i Bobby zagłębiali się w dyskusji na temat wad i zalet adaptacji książek Arthura Conan Doyle'a w modernistyczny serial, a Ellen, John i Dean narzekali na znikome kwalifikacje nowego trenera Kansas City Chiefs, Sam, Lucyfer, Benny i Jo postanowili obejrzeć telewizję.

Jako że zmusiła go do tego sytuacja, Sam siedział w objęciach Lucyfera, spoglądając co jakiś czas na Benny'ego i Jo, aby upewnić się, że ani on ani jego związek nie był poddawany choćby najmniejszym osądom. Okupował kanapę ze swoim chłopakiem, a pozostała dwójka rozciągała się na fotelach, bez większego zainteresowania wpatrując się w plazmę.

– To nie tak, że narzekam, ale nigdy w życiu się bardziej nie nudziłam – powiedziała smętnie Jo i zmieniła stację od niechcenia.

– Są święta, wszystko zamknięte. – Benny ziewnął. – Ale zgadzam się, zaraz chyba zasnę. I jak mi to nie przeszkadza, to Dean będzie wściekły. Nie przyjechaliśmy tu spać, Ben – zaczął wyjątkowo dobrze naśladować sposób mówienia swojego męża, przez co Sam i Jo parsknęli śmiechem.

– To może bitwa na śnieżki? – zaproponowała Jo, nagle się ożywiając. – Sam, proszę! Z dziesięć lat się nie rzucaliśmy!

Sam westchnął i niechętnie wyplątał się z silnych ramion Lucyfera. On również był znudzony do granic możliwości, jednak po spędzeniu kilku minut na nic nie robieniu w objęciach swojego ukochanego musiał przyznać, że znudzenie wcale mu nie przeszkadzało. Mógłby w ten sposób siedzieć do wieczora, jeśli kogokolwiek interesowało jego zdanie, a że nikogo nie interesowało, ubolewał nad swoim marnym losem w milczeniu.

– Dobra. Jak chcesz. Ale nie będę odpowiadać za twój kaszel.

– Świetnie! – krzyknęła Jo, podnosząc się z fotela. – Zaklepuje Benny'ego i Lucyfera!

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Lucyfer.

– Do drużyny – wyjaśniła, jakby to było oczywiste. – Dean i Benny nie mogą być w jednej drużynie, bo zaraz zaczną się obściskiwać, podejrzewam, że ty i Sam też tak skończycie. – Sam zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Więc musicie stanąć po przeciwnej stronie.

– Z drugiej strony może być tak, że ani ja ani Sam nie będziemy chcieli w siebie rzucać. Dean i Benny także – powiedział Lucyfer.

– Nie przemyślałam tego. Hm... Sam, na pewno masz ochotę przywalić Deanowi śnieżką w twarz, co nie?

– Częściej niż powinienem.

– Super. Więc; ja, ty i Benny, kontra Dean, Lucyfer i... – urwała. – No nie. Brakuje nam zawodnika.

– Czwórka tam siedzi – odezwał się Benny i skinął głową w kierunku kuchni.

Opanowany do perfekcji bitch face wykrzywił twarz Jo.

– A czy moja mama wygląda na kogoś, kto rzuca się śnieżkami? Albo Bobby?

– Bobby może i nie, ale Ellen wydaje się być w dobrym nastroju.

– Bo miała okazję nakrzyczeć na Asha – parsknęła Jo. – A to zawsze jej polepsza humor. Cieszę się, że nie padło na mnie. Ostatnim razem myślałam, że ogłuchnę. Czyli co, postanowione?

Mężczyźni unisono kiwnęli głowami. Benny poszedł powiadomić resztę o ich planach i po nie więcej niż dziesięciu minutach wszyscy znaleźli się na werandzie, Mary, John i Bobby również, ale jako widownia. Jo, niczym światowej sławy trener, objaśniła zasady gry; każdy z uczestników mógł ulepić maksymalnie trzydzieści śnieżek i umieścić je w dowolnych miejscach, osoba trafiona trzy razy schodziła z pola bitwy na kwadrans, faul następował wtedy, gdy zawodnik ulepił dodatkową śnieżkę – karą za faul było nacieranie śniegiem przez wytypowaną przez ofiarę osobę. Wygrywa drużyna, której skład został trafiony najmniejszą ilość razy.

Rozpoczęła się wojna.

 

* * *

 

Do domu wrócili po godzinie. Mokrzy, zziębnięci, poturbowani, lecz śmiejący się w głos – i właśnie to się liczyło. Z początku Mary nie chciała ich wpuścić, ponieważ pokrywała ich warstwa sypkiego śniegu, a ona nie zamierzała tego sprzątać, więc musieli pomóc sobie strzepać z siebie nadmierny puch. Sam czerpał niezdrową przyjemność z możliwości dotykania całego ciała Lucyfera pod pretekstem przymusu Mary. Ależ sobie muskularnego chłopaka znalazł! Nie mógł się nadziwić. Potem to Lucyfer zajął się usuwaniem śniegu z kurtki i spodni Sama. Sam podejrzewał, że ów śnieg prędzej ulegnie stopnieniu.

Koniecznie musieli się przebrać, dlatego każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Sam i Lucyfer po raz kolejny znaleźli się w sypialni młodszego Winchestera.

– Sammy, słońce ty moje, weź mi daj jakąś swoją koszulkę.

– W takim razie ty mi daj swoją. Fair, nie uważasz? – spytał, unosząc brwi w rozbawieniu.

– Um... Co do tego... Nie jestem pewny, czy ci się spodoba.

– Dlaczego?

Lucyfer pochylił się nad torbą, z której wygrzebał żółte zawiniątko i rzucił je Samowi. Starał się opanować drżenie dłoni, chociaż spokojnie mógł winą obarczyć lepienie trzydziestu śnieżek, a nie rodzący się w nim afekt. Wiedział, że to afekt, niepotrzebnie się oszukiwał. Przebiegł go delikatny dreszcz. Tym razem jednak od razu przyznał, że spowodowany on był myślą o założeniu na siebie części lucyferowej garderoby.

Rozwinął żółty kłębek, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Ze śmiechem tym walczył tylko przez dwie sekundy, później sobie odpuścił, bo nie widział sensu w powstrzymywaniu się.

– Mam tylko to – burknął Lucyfer i zabrał się za zdejmowanie przemoczonej koszuli.

– „Mam puste konto, ale jestem fajny”?

– Prezent od Baltazara – wymamrotał cicho, unikając jego wzroku.

Sam nie usłyszał bełkotu Lucyfera, o nie, był bowiem zbyt zajęty ocieraniem płynących mu po twarzy łez. Wielki, czarny, sprany napis zdobił przód żółtej koszulki, świadczący o częstym jej używaniu, a to jeszcze bardziej Sama rozbawiło, nie wiedząc czemu. Gdy w końcu opanował swój nieatrakcyjny rechot, popatrzył na wpół nagiego Lucyfera.

– Już? Pośmiałeś się? – spytał naburmuszony.

– Jak nigdy. W szafie coś znajdziesz. – Machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Naprawdę mi się podoba. Taka... życiowa.

– To był prezent, okej? Sam na pewno masz coś, w czym nie chcesz chodzić, ale zmuszają cię do tego okoliczności. Jak na przykład to. – Lucyfer wyciągnął z szafy sweter zrobiony przez Mary w zeszłoroczne święta. – Chyba nie powiesz mi, że ci się to podoba?

Sam starał się nie uśmiechać, ale dziecinny wybuch złości w wykonaniu obrażonego Lucyfera był komiczny. Ten piękny obrazek mogło dopełnić jedynie tupnięcie nogą, choć Sam wątpił, by jego chłopak zaliczał się do takiej grupy ludzi. A szkoda. Lucyfer najwidoczniej obraził się na śmierć, ponieważ z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy włożył na siebie wspomniany sweter, chcąc dać Samowi do zrozumienia, że z nim nie warto było pogrywać, a następnie odział się w dresowe spodnie Sama i z triumfalnym uśmiechem wyszedł z pokoju.

Sam stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, zastanawiając się nad sensem ludzkiego istnienia, a gdy po namyśle uznał, że jego istnienie sensu było pozbawione, zaczął się przebierać. Stare jeansy i koszulka Lucyfera, o jeden rozmiar za duża. Zestaw, w którym mógłby umrzeć.

Zszedł na dół. W kuchni, gdzie zastał resztę domowników, otrzymał od Mary ciepłą herbatę i kawałek szarlotki, którą przyjął z rozanielonym uśmiechem. W międzyczasie Lucyfer ostentacyjnie go ignorował, nie zaszczycając Sama ani jednym spojrzeniem. Sam wywrócił oczami.

 

* * *

 

– Czy moje słońce dalej się na mnie gniewa? – spytał Sam, przysiadając się do Lucyfera na kanapie i poklepał go dwa razy po udzie.

– Czyżby kłopoty w raju? – zaśmiała się Ellen.

– Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – dodał Benny.

– A co to za smutna mina? – Sam zbliżył się do Lucyfera. Skąd wzięły się w nim te pokłady energii, nie wiedział, ale podobało mu się to. Teraz praktycznie siedział na kolanach Lucyfera i dotykał jego twarzy. – No, uśmiechnij się dla mnie.

– Zapłacisz mi za to – powiedział Lucyfer teatralnie. – Najlepiej od razu.

Mężczyzna wskazał palcem swój policzek, a Sam zamrugał w zdziwieniu. Nachylił się niepewnie i cmoknął go we wskazane miejsce, przez co Dean zaczął wydawać z siebie dźwięki sugerujące, że widok ten przyprawiał go o mdłości.

– Czy to wystarczy? – spytał Sam. – Czy mi wybaczysz? – dodał, nadając swojej wypowiedzi przesadnego dramatyzmu.

– Może. Ale będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać – mruknął tak, by tylko Sam mógł go usłyszeć.

Sama przeszły ciarki.

– Dziewczyny, proszę, nie przy ludziach – jęknął Dean, zakrywając oczy. Benny trzepnął go wierzchem dłoni. – To, że wygrałeś nie znaczy, że możesz molestować swojego chłopaka. Mój wzrok jest narażony na obrazy, których wolałbym mu oszczędzić.

– Z moim chłopakiem będę robił to, co mi się żywnie podoba. Mam rację, Luci? – spytał Sam i położył mu się na kolanach.

Za kilka godzin będzie żałował. Za kilka godzin. Teraz mógł się upokarzać, ponieważ _teraz_ nikt go nie będzie rozliczał.

– Obiecałeś mi, że nie będziesz się tak do mnie zwracał – powiedział ponuro Lucyfer, lecz w jego oku Sam dostrzegł pewien błysk.

Lucyfer zaczął przeczesywać włosy Sama palcami, okazjonalnie drapiąc i masując skórę jego głowy. Chyba nawet zaplótł mu jednego albo dwa warkocze, Sam postanowił nie wnikać.

– Są święta.

– I w twoim odczuciu to cokolwiek zmienia?

– A jakżeby inaczej? Powinieneś być dla mnie milszy.

Z tej perspektywy – z milionem podbródków – Lucyfer wyglądał piekielnie nieatrakcyjnie, jednak na swój sposób uroczo, co nieodwracalnie chwyciło Sama za serce i nie chciało puścić. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Oddałby wszystko, by móc tak spędzać każdy wieczór do końca życia.

– Jak się poznaliście? – spytała Ellen, zakładając nogę na nogę.

– Biblioteka nas połączyła – wyjaśnił Lucyfer, nim Sam zdążył otworzyć usta. – Ta tutaj księżniczka – palcem wolnej dłoni wskazał Sama – zapomniała oddać książkę w terminie i musieliśmy wysłać do niej stos upomnień, które, na moje szczęście, nic nie dały.

– Tak – wtrącił Sam zgryźliwie. – Tak, bo to moja wina, że listonosz tych listów nie dostarczył. Przyznaję się, ja zawiniłem.

– Dlatego szef zmusił mnie, żebym tę książkę odzyskał własnoręcznie…

– Nie doszło do rękoczynów…

– O mały włos…

– Perfidnie na mnie nawrzeszczałeś!

– Bo normalny człowiek bez obiekcji oddaje pożyczony przedmiot, z którego zwrotem zwleka!

– Gdybym dostał jakieś powiadomienie to jeszcze rozumiem. Ale nie! Od razu do mnie z krzykiem...!

Benny przerwał ich wymianę zdań wybuchem śmiechu, podczas gdy Jo zachichotała pod nosem, a Ellen pokręciła głową i popatrzyła na nich z politowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

To było... miłe. Czy byłoby tak samo, gdyby przyprowadził jakąś przypadkową dziewczynę? Czy potrafiłby się jawnie do niej zalecać, mimo tego, że nic by ich nie łączyło? Czy może charakter Lucyfera i jego łatwość w nawiązywaniu kontaktów i lekkość improwizowania mu wszystko ułatwiały?

Lucyfer znów zaczął masować głowę Sama, niczym się nie przejmując, a zwłaszcza tym, że praktycznie wszyscy się mu przyglądali.

 

* * *

 

Popołudnie mijało im względnie spokojnie i w przyjemnej atmosferze. Winchesterowie otworzyli dodatkowe prezenty, a w zamian za drobne podarki nakarmili i napoili swoich gości, nie przyjmując słowa sprzeciwu. Rozmowy toczyły się na przeróżne tematy, od zeszłorocznych świąt, przez sytuację w kraju, po plany na wakacje. Jo opowiadała o szkole, do której się w przyszłym roku wybierała, Bobby poinformował ich o decyzji sprzedaży złomowiska, a Ellen raz czy dwa wspomniała o Zajeździe i podejrzanych typach często go odwiedzających.

Gdy wybiła godzina siódma wieczorem, wszyscy ciepło się ubrali i wyszli na zewnątrz, ponieważ już za kilka chwil miał się odbyć sąsiedzki konkurs na najpiękniej ozdobiony dom. Na ulicy pojawiły się inne rodziny, z Novakami włącznie, którym John nie poskąpił morderczych spojrzeń, by wspólnie podziwiać domy przystrojone pięknymi światełkami w wymyślnych aranżacjach.

Lucyfer zagwizdał z podziwem, patrząc na rezydencję Winchesterów, a następnie odpalił papierosa. Przy zaciąganiu się wydawał zdecydowanie _erotyczne_ dźwięki, jednak Sam starał się tego nie słuchać i w pełni skupić na oglądaniu błyszczących choinek tuż przy chodniczku prowadzącym do malutkiego ganku. Tak, choinki były ciekawsze.

– John, muszę przyznać, postarałeś się w tym roku – powiedział Bobby.

– Ej! Ja też rozwieszałem!

– Tamto to pewnie twoja zasługa, co?

Mężczyzna wskazał odległe drzewko, praktycznie w całości zasłonięte przez ogromny świerk. Może to i lepiej. Ów drzewko nie robiło piorunującego wrażenia…

– Wypraszam sobie.

– Mon lapin, spokojnie, to drzewko jest najpiękniejsze z nich wszystkich. Dostrzegam w nim wielki potencjał.

– Dean – odezwała się Jo. – Inne choinki będą się z niej śmiały…

– Co poeta miał na myśli? – spytała Ellen ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Nie rozumiecie sztuki.

– Ty chyba też.

Komentarz Jo wywołał śmiech wśród publiczności.

Po dziesięciu minutach wzajemnego dogryzania sobie zjawiło się jury, dzierżąc kartki, długopisy i trzy pucharki o różnej wielkości. Dwie kobiety i jeden mężczyzna zasiadający w radzie sąsiedzkiej przywitali się ze wszystkimi, wymienili kilka uścisków dłoni, kilka komplementów, kilka uwag, poinformowali o nadchodzących zmianach i projektach, aż w końcu zabrali się za ocenianie. Niektórzy naprawdę przeszli samych siebie, Sam musiał przyznać. Rodzina Miltonów na przykład. Po raz pierwszy postanowili wziąć udział w konkursie, a patrząc na ich posiadłość człowiek odnosił wrażenie, że patrzył w samo słońce. Albo tacy Trentonowie, odwiecznie toczący spór z Deanem. Cole najwyraźniej przelał swoją nienawiść w chęć pogrążenia Winchesterów, ale nie można zaprzeczyć – domek prezentował się na piątkę z plusem. Natomiast mijając dom Novaków, widz nie był w stanie się nie zatrzymać; Mikołaj z zaprzęgiem reniferów oświetlany przez milion lampek, armia małych, uroczych bałwanków i elfów, duże paczki przewiązane czerwonymi wstążkami… Sam zerknął na dom swoich rodziców, później na dom Novaków i znów na dom rodziców. Kiepsko to widział.

– Sam – jęknął Lucyfer i z miną zbitego psa podszedł do mężczyzny. – Zimno mi.

– Było się cieplej ubrać…

Lucyfer wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy przez bite piętnaście sekund. Przy szesnastej sekundzie Sam poczuł się nieswojo.

– No co? – spytał głupio.

– Czym sobie zasłużyłem na tak niewyrafinowanego chłopaka…? Zimno mi.

– I co mam z ty–OCH. Och, rozumiem…

Zaczerwienił się idiotycznie, po czym z lekkim zawahaniem objął Lucyfera, w jednej chwili zapominając o konkursie i tłumie ludzi. Wiedział, że była to jedynie gra, że robili to na pokaz, co nie zmieniało faktu, że obejmowanie Lucyfera na oczach kilkunastu ludzi sprawiało mu niebotyczną satysfakcję. Blondyn był wręcz idealnego wzrostu, Sam bez trudu mógł oprzeć podbródek o jego skroń i wdychać zapach swojego szamponu, pokrywający jasne włosy Morningstara. Lucyfer w tym czasie wsunął dłonie do tylnych kieszeni spodni Sama. Czy to było konieczne?

Pieprzyć.

Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, sąsiedzkie rozmowy przycichły, liczył się tylko on i Lucyfer. Przymknął oczy, pragnąc ze wszystkich sił zachować ten moment w pamięci, by zapamiętać kształt jego mięśni, temperaturę jego ciała i ten zapach, zapach swojego szamponu i czegoś więcej, co było zapachem Lucyfera. Gdyby ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie…

– Ej! Zakochańce! – krzyknął Dean, posyłając fantazje Sama do wszystkich diabłów. – Tu są dzieci. Ekshibicjonizm jest potępiany przez społeczeństwo.

– O, uważaj, żebym nie powiedział ci tego samego! – odkrzyknął Sam i odsunął się od Lucyfera z posępnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie smuć się, mój drogi, możemy się poprzytulać w łóżeczku – powiedział zadziornie Lucyfer i pociągnął Sama za rękę, zmierzając w kierunku grupy ludzi.

– To groźba czy propozycja?

– Od ciebie zależy. – Mrugnął kokieteryjnie.

 

* * *

 

Ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Johna, Sama, Jimmy'ego Novaka i połowy sąsiedztwa, rodzina Winchesterów zajęła pierwsze miejsce w konkursie. Jury szczególną uwagę zwróciło na nieumiejętnie przystrojone drzewko, rozczulając się nad faktem, że malutkie dziecko wzięło udział w corocznym dekorowaniu domów. Dean nie wyprowadził oceniających z błędu, niby to dla dobra Johna, lecz wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że mężczyzna nie chciał się pogrążać.

Gdy John ustawił duży, plastikowy puchar na kominku obok rodzinnych zdjęć, zaczęli świętować. Polał się eggnog, polał się cydr, polała się szkocka, rozlała się herbata przez nieuwagę Jo, która okropnym zrządzeniem losu i alkoholowymi zapędami Bobby'ego i Ellen została mianowana na kierowcę starego Forda. A po dwóch godzinach rzucania przekleństw pod adresem Novaków i gratulowania Johnowi – i Deanowi, rzecz jasna, wyłącznie dzięki niemu ów świętowanie było możliwe – trójka niespodziewanych kolędników postanowiła wrócić do Sioux Falls.

 

* * *

 

Sam brał właśnie długo wyczekiwany prysznic, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nie wiedząc czemu, zakrył się i spojrzał w miejsce, z którego dochodził dźwięk.

– Słońce, wpuść mnie, muszę umyć zęby.

– Erm, aktualnie jestem… zajęty?

Nie. To źle zabrzmiało.

To zabrzmiało bardzo, bardzo źle. Siłą powstrzymał chęć uderzenia głową w ścianę bądź „przypadkowego” utopienia się w brodziku.

– Aha? Czyli ja ci nie wystarczam? – oburzył się Lucyfer.

– Boże… Nie to miałem na myśli…

– To wpuścisz mnie czy nie? Chcę iść spać.

– Ugh. Chwila…

Chwycił pierwszy lepszy ręcznik i owinął się w pasie, po czym ostrożnie wyszedł z kabiny i ruszył do drzwi, zostawiając na płytkach mokre ślady. Z odrobiną szczęścia w drodze powrotnej poślizgnie się i przetrąci sobie kark. Wtedy skończyłyby się jego cierpienia.

Sekundę później do łazienki wszedł Lucyfer, wyjątkowo tym razem w swojej koszulce i białych, luźnych bokserkach w serduszka i popatrzył na Sama z przerażeniem w oczach. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Jak mówię, że masz mnie wpuścić to wpuszczasz mnie bez gadania – syknął jadowicie.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego tak nagle zachciało ci się myć zęby?

– Już je umyłem, dla twojej wiadomości.

– Więc co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

Lucyfer wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk.

– Twój brat. Szedłem sobie spokojnie do naszego pokoju, a tu nagle słyszę go na schodach, no a że do łazienki było bliżej, chciałem mu udowodnić autentyczność naszego związku. Że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

– I po to wpakowałeś mi się do łazienki?! – krzyknął ściszonym głosem.

– To było jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie. W tamtej chwili.

– Nie wierzę. Normalnie… Nie, nie wierzę… Z kim ja jestem…

– Z wysokiej klasy aktorem, któremu nieustannie rzuca się kłody pod nogi. A teraz kontynuuj to, co zacząłeś. Chętnie popatrzę.

Sam zaczerwienił się wściekle i ciaśniej owinął ręcznikiem.

– Wbrew temu, co mówił Dean, _nie_ jestem ekshibicjonistą. Wynoś się stąd.

– Ale Sammy – jęknął przeciągle Lucyfer. – Ja też mam swoje potrzeby!

– Guzik mnie to interesuje.

– Czuję się zaniedbywany.

– To znajdź sobie nowego.

Lucyfer zaśmiał się perliście.

– Idę do łóżka, nie każ mi długo czekać.

– Dla niektórych warto czekać całą wieczność.

– Tak. Racja. To nic nie zmienia. Pospiesz się.

– Więc łaskawie wyjdź z łazienki.

– Czyli nie zmieniłeś zdania?

Dolna warga Lucyfera zaczęła się trząść.

– O nie, to na mnie nie działa.

Kłamstwo.

Działało i to doskonale, dlatego Sam chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się Lucyfera z łazienki zanim dojdzie do czegoś, czego oboje mogliby następnego dnia żałować.

– Ech. No dobrze, widzę, kiedy sprawa jest przegrana.

Sam uniósł brwi.

W końcu – w końcu! – Lucyfer wyszedł z parnego pomieszczenia. Winchester ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozmasował bolące skronie, po czym na powrót wpakował się pod prysznic pozwalając, by zimna woda zmyła z niego tę swoistą ekscytację. Coraz trudniej było mu udawać, ponieważ coraz częściej zapomniał, że między nimi tak naprawdę nic nie istniało, że łączył ich jedynie kontrakt na trzy stówy, że za dwa dni ich drogi się rozejdą i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkają, nie dotkną, nie porozmawiają. Wizja ta łamała mu serce.

Dziesięć minut wystarczyło, by Sam zebrał w sobie odwagę i powędrował do swojego pokoju, gdzie czekał na niego uśmiechający się od ucha do ucha Lucyfer. Mężczyzna odłożył telefon i poklepał miejsce obok siebie na stosunkowo małym łóżku. Sam za to wywrócił oczami. Nie mając innego wyjścia wpakował się pod kołdrę, uprzednio gasząc światło.

– Jakie plany na jutro? – spytał Lucyfer i odwrócił się na lewy bok.

– Dean i Benny prawdopodobnie pojadą do schroniska, a rodzice do znajomych, więc cały dom mamy dla siebie.

– No no, Sammy nareszcie przejmuje inicjatywę.

– Masz zboczony tok rozumowania.

– Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś? – parsknął.

– Zdążyłem wcześniej zaobserwować niepokojące objawy.

– A jednak nadal mnie kochasz…

– A czy mam inne wyjście?

– Hm… – zastanowił się teatralnie. – Nie masz. Przynajmniej jeszcze przez czterdzieści osiem godzin.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, ale Samowi nie było w tym momencie do śmiechu, zwłaszcza po usłyszeniu jego słów. Najwidoczniej Morningstar traktował go jak kolejnego klienta, najwidoczniej w taki sposób traktował wszystkie osoby, które się do niego zgłosiły, bo przecież na tym polegała jego praca.

Sam nie powinien robić sobie nadziei.

– Dobranoc – powiedział Sam i odwrócił się plecami do Lucyfera.

– Dobranoc, słońce.


	5. Czas na komplikacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łał, pół roku. Jestem w szoku, że jeszcze nie płonę na stosie.

Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że zasnął w momencie zamknięcia oczu. Chciał w ten sposób ukrócić rozmowę z Lucyferem, w ogóle się w nią nie wdawać, a najlepiej uciec z kraju i żyć pod przybranym pseudonimem gdzieś na wschodzie Europy, między starymi, rosyjskimi kobietami, w otoczeniu wysokoprocentowej wódki i niedźwiedzi. Tak, ta wizja wydawała mu się zdecydowanie bardziej kusząca niż wymiana kilku przesyconych podtekstem seksualnym zdań z mężczyzną leżącym obok niego. Który po trzydziestu minutach zaczął cicho pochrapywać i wiercić się jak opętany.

Koniec z tym. Od teraz Sam nie da sobie mydlić oczu. Nie był przecież jakąś zabawką ze sklepu „Wszystko za dolara”, nie da sobą tak pomiatać! Od teraz łączył go z Lucyferem jedynie kontrakt na trzy stówy. Wyłącznie interesy, nic więcej.

Decyzja ta nie zmieniła jednak faktu, że dziwne wrażenie ścisku w żołądku i zbyt szybko bijące serce nie pozwoliło mu zasnąć przez kolejne dwie godziny. Lucyfer w tym czasie zdążył wypróbować każdą znaną światu pozycję jogi dla zaawansowanych, wymamrotać całą shakespeare'owską tragedię i owinąć się wokół niego niczym wąż, a mniej więcej o pierwszej w nocy zdążył też wymknąć się na papierosa, z którego wrócił po niemalże czterdziestu minutach. Gdy wrócił, pokój Sama wypełnił się zapachem dymu i ciężką atmosferą. I mimo że Sam dzielnie udawał, że spał, coś wisiało w powietrzu. Cóż. Cokolwiek to było, mogło poczekać do rana.

 

* * *

 

Obudził się wcześnie, choć w zasadzie nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle zasnął, czy po prostu się poddał i zaniechał wszelkim próbom zaśnięcia. Nie odważył się zerknąć na śpiącego Lucyfera.

W każdym razie w kuchni znalazł się o szóstej rano. Nie spodziewał się, że kogoś tam spotka o tak nieboskiej godzinie, dlatego zdziwił go widok Benny'ego trzymającego w dłoni kubek z parującą kawą.

– O, cześć, Sammy.

– Cześć – mruknął sennie i zabrał się za parzenie kawy. Woda w czajniku wciąż była gorąca. – Już na nogach?

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie.

Postanowił zignorować jego wymowny ton. Nie miał siły na dwuznaczne rozmowy, które tak naprawdę toczyły się wokół innego tematu, był zbyt zmęczony i rozdrażniony.

– Wczoraj się wyspałem.

Dwie łyżeczki kawy.

Parsknięcie Benny'ego.

Bez cukru.

Zamieszać.

Kolejne parsknięcie.

Zamieszać w drugą stronę.

– Uważasz mnie za ślepego?

Wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele napięły się automatycznie. Postanowił się nie odwracać.

– Nie rozumiem?

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak tak. I jeśli Mary, Johnowi i Deanowi możesz wciskać tę słodką bajeczkę, ja nie dam się nabrać.

– Chyba coś ci się pomyliło, nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Sam praktycznie usłyszał uniesienie brwi przez Benny'ego, poczuł zmianę w powietrzu, poczuł palący wzrok drugiego mężczyzny na plecach. Cholera, co ich wydało?

– Sam, znamy się nie od dziś.

– A co to ma do rzeczy?

– Okaż chociaż trochę kultury i spójrz na mnie. – Niechętnie odwrócił się na pięcie i bez większego entuzjazmu spojrzał na Benny'ego. – Nie znam cię tak dobrze, jak twoi rodzice albo twój brat, ale znam cię na tyle, by widzieć, że coś nie gra. Widocznie coś nie gra, pytanie tylko co? Chodzi o Lucyfera, jak mniemam, i ten wasz śmieszny związek?

– Co jest śmiesznego w naszym związku?

Postawił na ofensywę. I robienie z siebie kompletnego idioty, bo czymże było jego życie?

– A to, że go nie ma. – Benny oparł policzek o zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i skinął głową na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu. – I, nie, nie zaprzeczaj, tę część możemy sobie darować.

Sam westchnął westchnięciem potępionych, chwycił kubek do ręki i usiadł przy stole, patrząc posępnie w niebieskie oczy Benny'ego. Jego żołądek zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Benny, nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, mój związek z Lucyferem jest jak najbardziej rzeczywisty. Skąd właściwie wzięły się te podejrzenia?

– Pary się tak nie zachowują.

– To znaczy jak? – zdziwił się na pokaz. – Jakoś ja nie zauważyłem nic dziwnego… Tacy po prostu jesteśmy.

– Mhm. Nie chcę mi się w to wierzyć.

– To już nie mój problem. Słuchaj, Lucyfer i ja… Fakt, jest moim pierwszym… chłopakiem… i może jeszcze wszystkiego sobie nie poukładałem, ale kocham – to słowo z niemałym trudem opuściło jego gardło, jednak głos mu nawet nie zadrżał – go i chyba to się właśnie liczy.

– Ale ja nie kwestionuję twoich uczuć względem niego.

Sam skrzywił się malowniczo.

– Czyli co?

Benny zaczął stukać palcami o powierzchnię drewnianego stołu, a złota obrączka co rusz odbijała światło wprost w oczy Sama, drażniąc go niemiłosiernie. Jego szwagier był wspaniałym człowiekiem, lecz czasem przyprawiał Sama o białą gorączkę. Nieumyślnie, oczywiście.

– Mówię tylko, że można darzyć wyższym uczuciem osobę, z którą nie jesteśmy.

– Tyle, że ja jestem z Lucyferem. – Chciałby być. Ale to były jedynie marzenia, marzenia się nie spełniały, przynajmniej w jego przypadku. – Więc nie wiem, o co ci chodzi z tym całym „nie ma żadnego związku”…

– Nie wiem, intuicja?

– Coś cię chyba zawodzi – powiedział z przekąsem.

– Ona nigdy nie zawodzi, Sam. Cokolwiek was łączy, a łączy na pewno, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości i znów powołam się na intuicję… To nie jest związek.

– Co żeś się tak tego uczepił? Od kiedy istnieje skala prawdziwości związku?

– Bo widzę, że się męczysz.

Odkładając na bok wszelkie nieprzyjemności, Benny był cholernie dobrym obserwatorem. I znał się na ludziach, bądź co bądź codziennie miał do czynienia z setką najróżniejszych osobistości, wdawał się z nimi w rozmowy, niby powierzchowne i nic nie znaczące, jednak dzięki temu nakreślał sobie zarys ich charakteru, co kończyło się na zabawie w pieprzonego psychoanalityka z Samem. A Sam nie chciał być poddawany żadnej psychoanalizie, szczególnie teraz, gdy w jego pokoju spał koleś, którego znał nie więcej niż siedemdziesiąt godzin i który rzekomo był jego partnerem.

Kłamstwo w tej sprawie nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Miał wrażenie, że jego biedne serce pękało na tysiące kawałeczków i każdy z tych kawałków wbijał mu się w płuca, uniemożliwiając oddychanie. Nie, to nie była miłość, przecież nie można kogoś pokochać w trzy dni. Nie zdążył go poznać, a w pierwszej chwili jedynym na co zwrócił uwagę był wygląd Lucyfera, więc…

Więc może zauroczenie?

– Sam, możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Kim ja jestem, żeby osądzać?

Wyrozumiałość jego szwagra była urzekająca. Mdłe światło sączące się z żarówki nadawało pomieszczeniu specyficznego klimatu, jakby miejsca oderwanego od burzliwego świata, gdzie człowiek w spokoju mógł oczyścić duszę. Prawdopodobnie zbyt mała ilość snu źle działała na Sama lub po prostu przeszywająca do szpiku kości niemoc – albo mistyczna atmosfera – zrobiła swoje i przelała szalę goryczy, ponieważ Sam w jednej sekundzie stracił resztkę sił, która opuściła jego ciało wraz z bezradnym westchnięciem.

– Co nas zdradziło? – spytał półgębkiem, wpatrując się w ciemną, parującą ciecz pływającą w czerwonym kubku.

– Nie jestem w stanie wymieniać ci przykładów w porządku alfabetycznym, bo sam nie wiem, co o tym zdecydowało.

– Świetnie. – Założył ręce na piersi – Dean wie?

– Jest zbyt zajęty sprawianiem wizerunku wielkiego, strasznego brata, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

– No, na początku to on zasugerował mi kłamstwo, pomyślałem, że będzie się tego trzymał.

Benny parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Widocznie wasze publiczne okazywanie czułości go przekonało. A w ogóle… Co was tak właściwie łączy?

Zalała go fala wstydu spowodowana żenującą rzeczywistością okoliczności ich poznania. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i cierpieć tam przez najbliższe dziesięć lat, z dala od krytyki społeczeństwa. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to, w jaki sposób postanowił wybrnąć z całej tej sytuacji mogło budzić zgorszenie, jednak zdesperowany człowiek był gotów posunąć się do ostateczności, zrobić coś, czego normalnie nawet nie brałby pod uwagę. Tym się usprawiedliwiał. Nie miał innego wyjścia.

I z pewnością nie wyjawi prawdy nikomu.

– Faktycznie poznałem go w bibliotece przy uczelni – zaczął cicho Sam – i na tym się skończyło. Co mam ci powiedzieć? Prawie go nie znam... A zgodził się przyjść tylko dlatego, bo obiecałem mu darmowe jedzenie. – Westchnięcie Benny'ego głucho rozeszło się po pomieszczeniu, docierając we wszystkie zakamarki, nawet te w głowie Sama. – Nie, nie musisz nic mówić. Odbywałem już ze sobą tę rozmowę, nie powiesz mi nic, czego bym nie wiedział.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jestem w szoku, ale… nie jestem.

– Cholera, a co ty byś zrobił, gdybyś musiał kolejny rok z rzędu wysłuchiwać kazań swojej matki i brata? „Masz prawie trzydzieści lat i nadal się z nikim nie spotykasz. Poznałam niedawno uroczą blondynkę, córkę pielęgniarki z pobliskiego szpitala, mogę was umówić.”

– No zgodzę się, szlag by mnie trafił – mruknął z uśmiechem.

– No właśnie! – uniósł głos. – Dlatego, Benny, błagam cię, nie mów o tym nikomu, zwłaszcza Deanowi. Jeśli się dowie…

– Nie dowie się, spokojnie. Ja też nie chcę słuchać jego elaboratów i żali, że jak on to tego nie zauważył.

– Dzięki.

Benny opróżnił swój kubek i z głęboką zadumą, o której świadczyły ściągnięte brwi, wpatrywał się w fusy pływające na dnie ceramicznego naczynia. Gdy z powrotem podniósł na Sama wzrok, na jego twarzy widniało coś na kształt wyrozumiałości. Wyrozumiałość? Wyrozumiałość czego? Co jeszcze takiego widział Benny?

– Nie patrz tak na mnie.

– „Tak”, czyli jak?

Dlaczego Sam miał wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja szczerze bawiła jego szwagra? Dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności dał się wciągnąć w tę rozmowę, ha!, to było bardzo dobre pytanie…

– Jakby umknął mi jakiś oczywisty szczegół.

– Bo może umknął? Albo nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. No nie da się ukryć, że patrzysz na niego z taką miłością… – urwał i przekrzywił lekko głowę. – On na ciebie też. Gdy nie patrzysz, gdy odwracasz wzrok. Facet wpatruje się w ciebie jak w obrazek.

– Mnie i Lucyfera nic nie łączy. – Benny uniósł brwi wymownie i wydął usta, co miał w zwyczaju robić, gdy ktoś próbował go okłamać. Szlag! Miał pieprzony detektor kłamstwa w głowie, zupełnie jak Dean. – Naprawdę, Benny, między nami nic nie ma - powiedział, tym razem z większą dozą szczerości.

– Ale chciałbyś, żeby było.

Na tę uwagę nie znalazł sensownego kontrargumentu, dlatego postanowił zostawić ją bez odpowiedzi.

– Co to ma być za przesłuchanie? – oburzył się jawnie Sam, wymachując rękoma, a Benny parsknął śmiechem. – Już? Spisałeś raport? Jestem wolny?

– Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Koleś zasługuje na prawdę.

– Dość, nie chcę tego słuchać.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Ale znasz moje zdanie.

– Żegnam.

I wyszedł z kuchni, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec od słów Benny'ego, uciec od kryjącej się za nimi prawdy, z którą w chwili obecnej nie chciał się mierzyć. W chwili obecnej miał ochotę mierzyć się z łopatą i śniegiem. Tak, właśnie na tym mu teraz najbardziej zależało – na wysiłku fizycznym.

 

* * *

 

Przerzucając warstwę ciężkiego śniegu z jednego miejsca w drugie, w końcu mógł oczyścić głowę. Słońce pojawiło się na niebie dziesięć minut po wyjściu Sama na malutki ganek, na którym spędził praktycznie całe swoje dzieciństwo. Wolał skupiać się na przyjemnych wspomnieniach sprzed dwudziestu lat aniżeli na aktualnych wydarzeniach. Aktualne wydarzenia sprawiały, że poważniej zaczął się zastanawiać nad ucieczką z kraju. Chłód i tak nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał…

Wiedział, że nie powinien sobie robić nadziei, nie powinien się angażować, lecz przez ostatnie trzy dni żył życiem, o którym podświadomie zawsze marzył. Dopiero będąc skonfrontowanym z konceptem bycia w związku, Sam zrozumiał, czego szukał. A szukał on bratniej duszy, kogoś, z kim nawet poniedziałki stawały się do zniesienia, szukał swojego ulubionego „dzień dobry” i najtrudniejszego „do widzenia”. Myśl, że mógł kogoś takiego znaleźć w osobie Lucyfera go przerażała, ponieważ istniało stosunkowo wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że Lucyfer szukał w życiu czegoś zupełnie innego.

Sam nie zamierzał się wygłupiać, nie chciał robić z siebie zdesperowanego idioty, który leciał na każdego, kto okazał względem niego choć odrobinę zainteresowania. Ów zainteresowanie było w zawodzie Lucyfera konieczne. Musiał udawać i to bardzo dobrze, by zarobić. Udawał, by wszyscy w otoczeniu jego klienta uwierzyli, a jeśli uwierzył sam klient – to nie jego problem.

 

* * *

 

Do środka wrócił przed ósmą. Wszyscy byli już na nogach i zajadali się świątecznym jedzeniem, także Lucyfer, który w przerwie między jednym łykiem kawy a drugim opowiadał Benny'emu jakąś anegdotę. Sam wierzył, a przynajmniej chciał wierzyć, że Benny zachowa ich wcześniejszą rozmowę w tajemnicy, nie mógł nic jednak poradzić na zalewającą go pierwszą falę obaw. Kolejne komplikacje nie były mu potrzebne.

– Czy ty odśnieżyłeś wjazd sam z siebie? – spytała Mary, gdy przekroczył próg kuchni.

– Magia świąt – odpowiedział zdawkowo i usiadł obok Lucyfera.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok. Dlaczego, do cholery, musiał być tak przystojny?! To jedynie utrudniało Samowi życie, które i tak do najłatwiejszych nie należało.

– Tego to się nie spodziewałam.

– Sam jestem w szoku. Co dziś robicie?

Nałożył na talerz kawałek indyka i dwie łyżki sałatki, a gdy odkładał miskę, jego dłoń przez przypadek musnęła rękę Lucyfera, który w odpowiedzi pocałował go w policzek. Wnętrzności go zapiekły i w jednej sekundzie stracił ochotę na jedzenie.

– Zamierzaliśmy z tatą pojechać do Caroline, ale w ostatniej chwili zadzwoniła i odwołała. Chłopak Amy, na pewno kojarzysz Grega, oświadczył się jej i postanowili te święta spędzić w swoim gronie.

Kurwa! To by oznaczało, że cały dzień spędzą w domu, zmuszając Sama i Lucyfera do krążenia wokół siebie niczym zakochane gołąbki… Jedyna szansa na spokojne przeżycie do wieczora, bez zbędnych palpitacji serca, właśnie uciekła mu sprzed nosa.

– Niedobrze – mruknął cicho, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

– Słucham? – zdziwiła się Mary. – A to dlaczego?

– Yyy... – wydukał inteligentnie. – Zaręczyny w święta to raczej przereklamowany pomysł, moim zdaniem. Nie sądzisz? – zwrócił się do Lucyfera.

– No wiesz, żyjmy i dajmy żyć. Jeżeli Greg uznał, że to odpowiedni czas, by uoficjalnić swoje uczucie względem Amy to kim my jesteśmy, żeby oceniać?

– To bardzo piękne – powiedziała Mary, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Nie rozumiem, Sam, dlaczego jesteś tak sceptycznie nastawiony do wszystkiego…

Sam z uniesioną brwią wpatrywał się to w Lucyfera, to w Mary, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Mój wrodzony optymizm może mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

 

* * *

 

Po śniadaniu Dean wraz z Bennym udał się do pobliskiego schroniska. Zapytany przez Lucyfera, czy pobyt w schronisku nie wpłynie na zdrowie Deana, Sam wzruszył się prawie do łez. Więc Lucyfer zapamiętał informację o alergii starszego Winchestera na psią sierść. Wzruszenie Sama jednak szybko minęło, ponieważ zaraz po tym odkryciu uświadomił sobie, że przecież na tym właśnie polegała jego praca – na zapamiętywaniu tak drobnych szczegółów, jak na przykład pieprzone uczulenie brata swojego ukochanego.

Dość. Koniec z tym. Przecież to było niezdrowe!

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru udawać zakochanego w Lucyferze przy swoich rodzicach przez resztę dnia. Nie i koniec.

– Może pokażę ci okolicę? – spytał Lucyfera, gdy Mary weszła do kuchni.

Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, po czym ochoczo pokiwał głową.

– W życiu bym tego nie przegapił. Mary – Morningstar pocałował dłoń kobiety – zapewniam cię, że mój język jeszcze nigdy nie miał styczności z tak idealnie doprawionym indykiem.

– Och, no już, już, bo się zarumienię – powiedziała radośnie.

– Skończyliście?

Sam zrobił kwaśną minę i założył ręce na piersi.

– Ktoś tu jest zazdrooosny – szepnął Lucyfer przeciągle, a Mary zachichotała.

– Tak, myślę, że tata. – Wskazał palcem ojca, który niepostrzeżenie stanął w progu drzwi. – A _teraz_ chodźmy.

 

* * *

 

– Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale chyba pokazywałeś mi już okolicę? – powiedział Lucyfer, wydmuchując dym z papierosa.

– Tak, ale to było przy Deanie i Bennym. Rodzice nie muszą o tym wiedzieć.

Spacerowali odśnieżonym chodnikiem wzdłuż zamkniętych witryn sklepowych. Rzadko mijali ludzi, którzy prawdopodobnie wygrzewali się w domach, otoczeni rodziną i przyjemną atmosferą.

– Nie chcesz spędzać z nimi czasu?

– Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Po prostu chciałem ci ułatwić pracę. Tutaj przynajmniej nie musimy udawać, że jesteśmy parą.

– Przeszkadza ci to? – spytał poważnie.

– Mi? Coś ty. Znaczy… Nie jest tak źle, jak to sobie z początku wyobrażałem.

– No wiesz, mi tam się podoba. Uwierz, bywały gorsze sytuacje od jemioły.

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – zażartował.

Naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, przez co przechodził Lucyfer. Nie z żalu lub współczucia – wysłuchiwanie, że wokół Lucyfera kręciły się inne osoby, nie było mu w smak.

Przeszli obok cukierni, gdy Lucyfer chwycił Sama za dłoń. Spojrzał pytająco na niższego mężczyznę.

– No co? Palce mi zaraz zamarzną…

Winchester wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Równie dobrze mógł chociaż na chwilę nacieszyć się jego ciepłem, przecież nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.

Po dziesięciu minutach wolnego marszu znaleźli się na końcu ulicy, więc Sam poprowadził ich w stronę pobliskiego parku. Szli w milczeniu, ale milczenie to nie przypominało poprzednich milczeń, towarzysząca im podczas podróży cisza była komfortowa, wcale nie wymuszona. Nie czuł się zobligowany do mówienia, co bardzo mu się spodobało. Cisza to bezpieczeństwo.

Śnieg doszczętnie spowił park; najróżniejsze drzewa, małe czy duże, choinki czy te bezlistne, pokrywała gruba warstwa puchu, podobnie było z ławeczkami ustawionymi przy ścieżce i fontannami w głębi parku. Wysokie latarnie obwieszono świetlnymi girlandami, które jako jedyne odznaczały się na tle czarno-białego krajobrazu, migocąc wesoło do przechodniów i nadając temu miejscu świątecznego, ciepłego klimatu, mimo przeszywającego na wskroś wiatru.

– Ładnie tu – skomentował rozglądający się na boki Lucyfer. – Praktycznie zapomniałem, jak wygląd śnieg. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Kalifornia jest zajebista, ale z czasem zaczynasz mieć dość gotowania się we własnej skórze.

– To dlaczego się nie przeprowadzisz?

– Gdybym się przeprowadził, nie poznałbym Baltazara, a co za tym idzie – ciebie. Tego bym sobie nie wybaczył – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Ale teraz chyba cię tam nic nie trzyma? – zmienił temat.

– To nie jest takie łatwe. Całe życie mieszkasz w konkretnym mieście, a po kilkudziesięciu latach granice tego miasta stają się granicami twojego świata.

– Nie czujesz się, jakby, no nie wiem, coś cię omijało? Nie wyobrażam sobie od urodzenia mieszkać w Lawrence. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Gordon Walker mnie nienawidzi.

– Nienawidzić ciebie? – oburzył się, po czym stanął i ścisnął twarz Sama. – Takiego słodziaka? Niemożliwe.

– A jednak.

– Daj mi jego adres to zaraz mu powiem, co o nim myślę. – Lucyfer zrobił groźną minę. – Nie raz chciałem się wyprowadzić, naprawdę. Ale nie miałbym dokąd pójść. Poza tym, ktoś musi pilnować mojego brata i wpłacać za niego kaucje – zaśmiał się.

– Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś w najlepszych stosunkach z Michałem.

– Mojego innego brata. Gabriel to niepokorny dzieciak, który niczym się nie przejmuje i w dupie ma to, czy przypadkiem nie stoi na brzegu urwiska.

– Czyli jest was trzech?

– Czterech w zasadzie. Jest jeszcze Rafał, ale o nim nie rozmawiamy. Czarna owca w rodzinie.

– Ile to rzeczy można się dowiedzieć o swoim chłopaku podczas spaceru – powiedział teatralnie i szturchnął blondyna łokciem. Ten w odpowiedzi przyłożył dłoń do piersi.

– Jak możesz tego o mnie nie wiedzieć? Tyle razy ci o nich opowiadałem, ugh, jak zwykle mnie nie słuchasz, a potem oskarżasz o ukrywanie tak ważnych informacji...

Wywód Lucyfera został brutalnie przerwany przez śnieżkę rzuconą w jego twarz. Mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu. Po kilku sekundach odwrócił się w kierunku Sama, strzepnął nadmiar śniegu z oczu, nosa i włosów i wydął usta w dziecinnym grymasie. Sam natomiast wyszczerzył zęby, jednak gdy zobaczył, że w dłoniach Lucyfera zaczęła formować się kolejna śnieżka, czym prędzej pobiegł przed siebie.

– Nie! Lucyfer, nie, proszę! Przepraszam! – krzyczał w biegu, chcąc uniknąć śniegowych pocisków śmigających niebezpiecznie blisko jego głowy. – Przepraszam!

– Głuchy jestem na twe prośby! – Kolejna śnieżka, która tym razem trafiła go w kark. – Zapłacisz mi za to! Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo układałem tę fryzurę!

Oczywiście nie patrzył przed siebie, bo Sam nie był zaznajomiony z konceptem instynktu samozachowawczego i wizja potknięcia się nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszła, i to właśnie ta ignorancja sprawiła, że chwilę później wylądował w zaspie, gryząc śnieg. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, to było do przewidzenia. W końcu jego życie to pasmo niekończących się porażek, dlaczego tym razem miało się coś zmienić?

– Boże drogi, Sam, nic ci nie jest? – spytał Lucyfer po błyskawicznym przemierzeniu dzielącej ich odległości. Pomógł mu wstać i otrzepał zbłąkane płatki śniegu z pleców i włosów Winchestera. – Nie uszkodziłeś sobie mózgu?

Na szczęście zaspa zaliczała się do tych wysokich i miękkich, więc obyło się bez kontuzji.

– Nie, spokojnie – parsknął. – Tylko jestem cały mokry. Chyba masz swoją zemstę.

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, a Lucyfer z czystym niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy wpatrywał się w swojego _chłopaka_.

– Nie możesz mnie tak straszyć! Chodź, wracamy zanim się przeziębisz.

 

* * *

 

W domu nie zastali nikogo. Po przeczytaniu małej karteczki z wąskim pismem dowiedzieli się, że państwo Winchester postanowili odwiedzić matkę Mary, mieszkającą kilkadziesiąt mil na południe od Lawrence. Sam ucieszył się z obrotu sytuacji, ponieważ ich wyjazd pozwolił mu na ograniczenie intymnych kontaktów z Lucyferem, na które, prawdę mówiąc, ochoty nie miał, więc gdy przebrał się w suche spodnie i flanelową koszulę, uznał, że należałoby zadzwonić do Charlie i zapytać jej, co o tym wszystkim sądzi. Lucyfer w tym czasie zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

Nie musiał długo czekać.

– Samie Winchester – powiedziała napominającym tonem – ostatni raz słyszałam od ciebie trzy dni temu. Powoli zaczynałam się martwić.

Gardło mężczyzny opuścił śmiech, przypominający niezręczny kaszel.

– Wiem. Przepraszam. Jakoś nie było okazji – wymamrotał, bawiąc się rozpiętym mankietem koszuli. – I wesołych świąt, tak nawiasem.

– Wesołych, wesołych, ale coś czuję, że nie po to dzwonisz. – Zrobiła krótką przerwę. Z pewnością uniosła brwi. – Co cię dręczy? Lucyfer daje ci w kość?

– No mniej więcej... Charlie, mamy problem.

– Od początku. Masz wyczucie czasu, Dorothy poszła się umyć, czyli wróci za jakieś pół godziny. Jakby _nie mogła_ nałożyć tej maseczki _przed_ kąpielą – westchnęła poirytowana. – Do rzeczy. Opowiadaj.

– No i teraz nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Nie stawiaj mnie pod ścianą...

– Może po kolei? Nikt się jeszcze nie zorientował?

– Nie, nie, Lucyfer jest w tym dobry. Trochę za dobry – dodał cicho.

– Oho...

– Cholera, nie moja wina! I przestań tak patrzeć!

– A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, jak ja aktualnie patrzę, hm?

– Bo cię znam! Już mi wystarczy kazań Benny'ego, serio, wiem, jak to wygląda.

– To Benny wie? – zdziwiła się. – Jak? Podobno ten Lucyfer jest dobry. Nie wydał was?

– Nie, nikomu nie powiedział. Nie o to chodzi. Lucyfer... mi się... spodobał. Ale tak tyci-tyci. W życiu nie czułem się przy kimś tak komfortowo, jest zabawny i miły i widać, że mu zależy, żeby to wypaliło i żeby nas nie odkryli, tylko że ten idiota tak świetnie udaje, że i ja w to uwierzyłem, ale sęk w tym, że udaje, że to nie jest prawdziwe, że jestem kolejnym podpunktem na jego długiej liście klientów, a ja nie chcę być podpunktem, Charlie, nie muszę być od razu książką, ale chociaż rozdziałem, by sprawdzić, przekonać się, czy to ma sens, czy gdyby nie było tego pieprzonego kontraktu, to czy by nam się udało, rozumiesz? I czasem mam wrażenie, że on też tego chce.

– Sam, zwolnij, bo się zapowietrzysz.

Sam wziął głęboki wdech i dopiero teraz zauważył, że w trakcie swego monologu wstał z łóżka i z niewiadomych przyczyn znalazł się przy uchylonym oknie. Zauważył również, że wyrzucenie z siebie dręczących go myśli miało terapeutyczny wpływ. Zupełnie, jakby żelazna pięść wokół jego płuc nareszcie się rozluźniła i pozwoliła swobodnie odetchnąć.

– Wybacz, że to na ciebie zrzucam, po prostu nie wiem, co robić. A czuję, że jeśli niczego nie zrobię, będę tego żałował do końca życia.

– Sam, powinieneś być ze sobą szczery. To jest najważniejsze. Nie dowiesz się, póki nie spróbujesz. I zanim coś powiesz; nie, nie zakładaj z góry, że wam się nie uda. A nuż los się do ciebie uśmiechnie i cię zaskoczy. Oczywiście nie mówię, że tak się stanie, ale kompletnie nie panujesz nad swoim pesymizmem. Porozmawiajcie. Najlepiej jutro, gdy wasz kontrakt wygaśnie.

– Tak myślisz? – spytał niepewnie.

– Słońce, zawsze obstawiasz najgorsze. Nadeszła pora, byś uwierzył, że cuda się zdarzają. Tylko znowu nie przesadź w drugą stronę.

Charlie miała rację. Siedzenie z założonymi rękami w niczym mu nie pomoże, tym bardziej nie przybliży go do osiągnięcia celu. Jutro wyzna mu prawdę.

Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia „Operacji: Święta” był zdeterminowany do zawalczenia o swoje szczęście. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Oparł czoło o zimną szybę w nadziei, że chłód uśmierzy nieco pulsowanie w skroniach i galopujące z zawrotną prędkością myśli. Wtedy zobaczył rozmawiającego przez telefon Lucyfera, dreptającego w kółko, palącego papierosa i energicznie wymachującego ręką.

– Dzięki, Charlie, od razu mi lepiej, cześć.

I rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Położył komórkę na parapecie i wytężył słuch, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co tak zdenerwowało Morningstara.

– Nie, Baltazar, to ty mnie posłuchaj! – warknął wściekle. – Mam tego dość. Mam dość ciebie i twoich, kurwa, genialnych pomysłów, które kończą się, jak się kończą. Mówiłem ci, nie chcę już więcej żadnych przydziałów. To nie jest na moje nerwy. – Zamilkł, a Sam zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Gdy kontynuował, jego głos był spokojniejszy. – Nie, właśnie nie. Zajebiście wręcz. Tak. Ta. Mhm. Przestań. Przecież codziennie do ciebie piszę, wiesz, jak sprawa wygląda i... Kurwa, a mogę dokończyć? Dziękuję. I wiesz, że w takich chwilach wszystko jest przesądzone. Ja już dłużej nie dam z nim rady. – Sam zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową. Lucyfer mówił o nim? – Stary, _boli_ mnie, gdy na niego patrzę. Gdy muszę go trzymać za rękę przy jego rodzicach albo przy bracie, a o pierdolonej jemiole nie będę wspominał. Wiesz, jak ja się czuję? A tu jeszcze jutro. Nie, nie chcę o tym myśleć...

Zacisnął zęby i odszedł od okna, następnie kopnął z całej siły w komodę, tłumiąc cisnący mu się na usta krzyk. Ta zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie, a kilka ramek ze zdjęciami przewróciło się i spadło na podłogę. Nie obchodziło go to, że w wyniku upadku mogły się stłuc. W zasadzie nie obchodziło go absolutnie nic.

Jak mógł być tak głupi i ubzdurać sobie, że związek z Lucyferem miał szansę bytu? Koleś najwidoczniej nim gardził! Sam nie potrafił uwierzyć w obłudną otoczkę, którą wokół siebie zbudował, którą się karmił od czterech dni i która zasłaniała mu faktyczny stan rzeczy.

Jak mógł być tak ślepy? No tak, „związał się” z aktorem, Lucyfer zawodowo zajmował się kłamaniem w żywe oczy.

Zalała go żółć. Pieprzyć to.

Pieprzyć Lucyfera.

Przez resztę dnia unikał Lucyfera jak ognia, odzywał się wyłącznie w ostateczności, starał się unikać jakichkolwiek interakcji z niższym mężczyzną, a zapytany o powód tej oziębłości, uśmiechał się słodko i nie odpowiadał. Wieczorem jednak, gdy leżeli razem w łóżku, Sam zdecydował się zwokalizować swoje myśli. Po raz pierwszy od ich spaceru.

– Nie musiałeś mnie całować, skoro tak bardzo tego nie chciałeś – prychnął, zgasił światło i odwrócił się do niego plecami.


	6. Święta, święta i po świętach

Sam został obudzony w sposób iście brutalny.

– Ty też mnie _pocałowałeś_! – warknął Lucyfer, ale niezbyt głośno, bowiem uwaga innych mieszkańców domu nie była mu potrzebna, robiąc przerwę między każdym wyrazem i akcentując ostatni z nich uderzeniem Sama poduszką w plecy.

Ten poderwał się z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej w ułamku sekundy.

– Słucham? – oburzył się, nagle całkowicie przytomny.

– Ruszałeś ustami i wywijałeś językiem.

– Mój język próbował się ukryć przed twoim.

– W moich ustach?! – Lucyfer uniósł głos, odrzucając od siebie poduszkę. – Kiepska kryjówka, bo mój język od razu go znalazł. Przyznaj się.

– Zgoda! Jestem dobrze wychowany. Jeżeli ktoś cię całuje, należy zareagować pozytywnie!

– Więc o co ci chodzi?

– Mi? Ależ o nic.

Zgrywanie idioty nigdy nie stanowiło dla Sama problemu.

– Nie zaczyna się rozmowy, a potem jak gdyby nic gasi światło i odwraca.

– A może tylko tyle ci chciałem powiedzieć?

Sam założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Lucyfera wyzywająco. Ten z kolei odchylił głowę do tyłu i zakrył sobie oczy.

– Tak się składa, że rozmowa to wymiana zdań między _dwoma_ osobami, więc teraz to ja ci coś powiem. Cały wczorajszy dzień mnie ignorowałeś, a na sam koniec zrzuciłeś na mnie tę bombę i… i… i zasnąłeś! Nawet nie wiem, co zrobiłem, by sobie na to zasłużyć.

Sam zacisnął zęby, chcąc stłumić budującą się w nim złość. Jak on śmiał go oskarżać? W dodatku nie widział w tym swojej winy! Och, cóż za wstrętny, podły...

– Więc uważasz, że nie zrobiłeś absolutnie nic? – spytał. Jego spokojny ton głosu widocznie wprawił Lucyfera w zakłopotanie. – Że naskoczyłem na ciebie bez powodu?

Lucyfer nie odpowiedział od razu.

– No... tak – powiedział, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość.

– Czyli faktycznie nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Po śniadaniu wracamy, bądź gotowy.

– Sam, nie rozumiem...

– I nie każ mi czekać – wciął mu się w zdanie, po czym wstał z łóżka, chwycił parę spodni i koszulę i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Szybko poszedł do łazienki, gdzie pozwolił sobie na ciężkie westchnięcie, a następnie przebrał się i przemył twarz, ale próba powrotu do normalności nie przyniosła zamierzonego skutku. Ręce trzęsły mu się niepohamowanie, a serce waliło jak dzwon. Nie chciał tego tak kończyć, w ogóle nie chciał tego kończyć. Chciał zaprosić Lucyfera na kawę i wyjawić mu prawdę. Odmowę twarzą w twarz przyjąłby znacznie lepiej niż potajemne narzekania i wyrzuty, cywilizowaną odmowę z należytym szacunkiem.

Czuł się jak ostatni głupiec.

Trudno, załatwi to szybko, jakby odrywał stary plaster – raz a porządnie. Później wyrzuci plaster do kosza, z kolei kosz wsadzi do większego śmietnika, śmietnik ten podpali, a wokół niego odtańczy taniec przegranych i potępionych przez los. Pewnie tego samego dnia skończy w najbliższym barze, wlewając do gardła tanią szkocką, byleby się odurzyć, ale czyż nie na tym polegało życie? Na popełnianiu błędów, wyciąganiu wniosków i leczeniu złamanego serca podejrzanym alkoholem?

– Święta, święta i po świętach – mruknął rozgoryczony i wyszedł z łazienki.

W korytarzu spotkał Benny'ego, który uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

– Cześć, Sammy.

– Mhm. Hej.

– Ou, widzę, że ktoś wstał lewą nogą. Co się stało?

– Nic. – Machnął ręką. – Wszystko w porządku.

– Na pewno? – Przyjrzał mu się bliżej. – Jakoś nie wyglądasz...

– To nic. Po prostu ciężko jest wrócić do rzeczywistości. Nie wierzę, że to już koniec, że za niedługo znowu do pracy. – Zaśmiał się niezręcznie, co zabrzmiało jak kaszel. – No nic, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Muszę się jeszcze spakować.

– Kiedy wyjeżdżacie?

– Po śniadaniu.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Benny wyraźnie coś kontemplował. Samowi ani trochę się to nie spodobało.

– A jak tam sprawa z Lucyferem? – spytał przeciągle, doszukując się jakichkolwiek zmian w mimice Sama.

Równie dobrze mógł odkryć karty, rzecz jasna nie wszystkie, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że Benny nie dałby mu spokoju przez najbliższą wieczność. Jako jedyny znał prawdę, nie licząc Charlie, istniało więc prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie zadawał pytania, a pytania to coś, z czym Sam nie miał zamiaru się mierzyć.

– To chyba nie jest to, czego szukałem – przyznał. Niedopowiedzenie! – W sensie Lucyfer. Za bardzo się różnimy.

– A powiedziałeś mu...?

– Nie – przerwał ostro, zbyt ostro. – Nie i niech tak zostanie. Nie chcę brać udziału w walce, która i tak z góry jest przesądzona. – W tej kwestii akurat nie kłamał.

– Przykro mi, Sam. Serio. Byłem pewny, że między wami coś... No wiesz.

– Wiem, na początku ja też byłem, no ale... Trudno. C'est la vie.

– C'est la vie w rzeczy samej – powtórzył i podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – No to do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.

– Widzimy się.

Stojąc na środku korytarza, ze zwiniętymi ubraniami w dłoni, we własnym domu, nie wiedział, dokąd ma się udać. Teraz i na większą skalę. Nie sądził, by udało mu się ot tak zapomnieć o jasnowłosym mężczyźnie, którego jeszcze wczoraj uważał za promyk nadziei w swoim nudnym, bezbarwnym życiu. Może jednak powinien dać szansę Gadreelowi? Albo całkowicie odciąć się od randkowania, jako że ewidentnie nie był do niego stworzony?

Czuł się jak dziecko we mgle. Będąc tutaj, nie musiał się bać, lecz po opuszczeniu znajomych ścian, sam na sam z Lucyferem, nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Odwiezie go w milczeniu i co potem? Wróci do swojego pustego mieszkania i rozpocznie proces umierania, to potem.

Wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i ruszył do kuchni. Raz a porządnie. Poradzi sobie.

 

* * *

 

– Och, kochani moi, odwiedźcie nas wkrótce!

– Tak, mamo, postaramy się – parsknął Sam, wywracając oczami. Nie miał serca jej mówić, że już więcej nie zobaczy Lucyfera. – Gdy tylko dostanę urlop.

– Będę tęsknić. Tak szybko wyjeżdżacie, nawet nie zdążyłam się wami nacieszyć!

– No i co robisz – odezwał się Dean karcącym tonem. – Mama przez ciebie płacze, nie wstyd ci?

– Nie płaczę, nie płaczę, po prostu się wzruszyłam.

– Mary, przestań, bo i ja zacznę – powiedział Lucyfer nad wyraz teatralnie z dłonią na piersi. – Ja też liczę na to, że Sam prędko mnie tu przywiezie.

Sam starał się nie patrzeć na uśmiech Lucyfera, jednak zadanie to okazało się znacznie trudniejsze niż na papierze, ponieważ ten koleś uśmiechał się cały pieprzony czas! Nie, nie będzie się denerwował. Jeszcze kilka minut do zwieńczenia Operacji: Święta. Wytrzyma.

– Chodź, chciałbym uniknąć korków.

Nie czekając na Morningstara, Sam skierował się do swojego samochodu. Usłyszał ostatnie podziękowania i pożegnania, po czym z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przedłużanie tej chwili to zły pomysł. Gdy w końcu Lucyfer wpakował się na siedzenie obok, wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zaczął agresywnie pisać jakąś wiadomość tekstową, ale Sam nie zwrócił na to uwagi – skupił się na bezpiecznym wyjechaniu z oblodzonego wjazdu. Dopiero trzecia próba zakończyła się sukcesem.

W drodze powrotnej towarzyszyła im niezręczna cisza, która z każdą milą zaczęła ciążyć coraz bardziej i bardziej, tylko czasem przerywał ją dźwięk SMS–a wydobywający się z komórki Lucyfera. Sam nie pofatygował się, by włączyć radio, co być może było błędem, uświadomił sobie, bo słysząc głośny, miarowy oddech mężczyzny, zalewała go fala irytacji. Chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale jakaś wewnętrzna siła go przed tym blokowała, zaklejając szczęki i zaplątując język, bowiem nie widział sensu w wystawianiu się na atak Lucyfera. I tak Lucyfer „nie dawał z nim dłużej rady”, więc po co miałby wdawać się w rozmowę? Nie, Sam musiał zachować twarz. Zawiezie go we wskazane miejsce, zapłaci i zapomni o tych parszywych świętach.

Na jego nieszczęście, Lucyfer postanowił mu tego nie ułatwiać.

– Czyli będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało? – spytał po kilkunastu minutach jazdy.

– Przecież nic się nie stało – odpowiedział lekko.

– Zatrzymasz się? Chciałbym zapalić.

Komplikacje. Wszędzie komplikacje.

Włączył kierunkowskaz i skręcił w lewo, wjeżdżając na parking zamkniętego sklepu. Zgasił silnik, a wtedy Lucyfer otworzył drzwi i spojrzał niecierpliwie na Sama.

– Nie wychodzisz?

Podczas podróży do rezydencji Winchesterów wyszedł.

– Nie.

Czasy się zmieniły.

Wybijał palcami na kierownicy przypadkowy rytm, gdy telefon Lucyfera, który ten zostawił na siedzeniu, zawibrował. Na ekranie wyświetliło się znane mu imię. Baltazar. Jego też obwiniał. A czemu by nie, jak wszystkich to wszystkich. Obwiniał siebie, Lucyfera, Baltazara, Charlie i wszelkie bóstwa tego cholernego świata. Wiedział, że zachowywał się żałośnie i nieracjonalnie, lecz rany były zbyt świeże, podejmowanie dorosłych decyzji zostawił na później.

Lucyfer na powrót znalazł się w aucie.

– Masz nieodebrane połączenie – mruknął Sam.

Westchnął ciężko, rozsiewając wokół siebie zapach papierosów.

– To nie mogłeś, no nie wiem, dać mi znać, gdy dzwonił?

– Czy ja jestem twoją sekretarką?

– Wypadałoby z czystej przyzwoitości?

– Wiesz, co jeszcze by wypadało z czystej przyzwoitości? – On mu będzie mówił o przyzwoitości? To przelało szalę goryczy. – Łaskawie poinformować mnie, że nie chcesz dalej ciągnąć tego naszego chorego układu.

Lucyfer zamrugał trzy razy i skrzywił się malowniczo.

– O czym ty, kurwa, mówisz?

– Przestań udawać – warknął rozeźlony.

– Sam, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci...

– Słyszałem cię wczoraj! Okej? Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Baltazarem – dodał ciszej.

To skutecznie ucięło wymówki Lucyfera, który wpatrywał się w Sama nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem i rozchylonymi ustami. Między jego jasnymi brwiami pojawiła się malutka zmarszczka, sugerująca konsternację lub zakłopotanie spowodowane przyłapaniem go na gorącym uczynku, czego niewątpliwie się nie spodziewał.

– Słyszałeś mnie? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Ta. Dokładnie. Teraz wiem, co o mnie myślisz. I skoro tak bardzo _boli cię_ na mój widok, dlaczego drążysz temat, hm? Dlaczego po prostu nie dasz mi się w spokoju odwieźć?

Lucyfer jedynie przyłożył dłoń do policzka i popatrzył na Sama, jakby ten był głupiutkim dzieckiem, kompletnie nieświadomym swojego otoczenia i przedstawionych przed nim faktów, jakby w jednej chwili zakwestionował zdolność Sama do logicznego myślenia, i zanim Sam zdążył doszukać się w jego spojrzeniu czegoś więcej, Lucyfer parsknął.

Parsknął!

– I czemu się śmiejesz? – prychnął Winchester.

– Bo jesteś kompletnym idiotą.

Skąd znalazł w sobie siłę na powstrzymanie przemożnej chęci mordu, nie miał pojęcia, ale cieszył się, że udało mu się ją poskromić. Siedzieli w jego nowym samochodzie, zmywanie plam krwi z tapicerki zajęłoby mu wieczność.

– Masz pięć sekund, by to odwołać.

– Nie, nie. Nie odwołam tego, bo to prawda. – Lucyfer założył ręce na piersi, co wydało się Samowi bezczelne i aroganckie, ale mężczyzna ukrócił zaplanowaną przez niego tyradę: – W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Czy kiedykolwiek wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków komuś się przysłużyło? Słońce – wziął głęboki wdech – opacznie to wszystko zrozumiałeś.

– Ach tak?

– Ach, kurwa, tak! Sammy, Boże... – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i jęknął niczym zdychające zwierze. – Racja, jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, to, co powiedziałem, nie brzmiało najlepiej. I przepraszam cię za to.

– Za późno na przeprosiny – wtrącił.

– Zamknij się i daj mi dokończyć. To, co usłyszałeś... To było wyjęte z kontekstu.

Zmrużył oczy. Ze wczorajszej konwersacji Lucyfera i Baltazara jasno wynikało, że obecność Sama to coś, co Lucyferowi przeszkadzało w cieszeniu się życiem. Słyszał każde słowo.

– Winny się tłumaczy – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

Lucyfer złapał go za przegub.

– Sam, przysięgam, że nie kłamię. Nie potrafiłbym cię okłamać. Ja... – urwał, a następnie oblizał dolną wargę.

– Ty co? Śmiało, mamy cały dzień.

– Tak, gadałem z Baltazarem o tobie, ale nie w sposób, o jaki mnie podejrzewasz. Ta praca... Jeszcze przy żadnym... Ja nigdy...

– No wykrztuś to z siebie!

– To nie takie proste! – zdenerwował się. – Postrzegasz mnie za kolesia, któremu się płaci, żeby udawał. Że lubię to robić. I może przez większość czasu tak jest, ale przy tobie... to... to co innego. Sammy, jesteś zajebistym facetem i cholernie żałuję, że poznaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach.

Powoli przetrawiał serwowane mu informacje, jednak wciąż nie mógł się rozeznać w sytuacji. Lucyfer nim nie gardził? Co w takim razie miał na myśli? Sam nawet nie zauważył, że wokół jego nadgarstka wciąż ciasno oplatały się długie palce Morningstara.

– Nie nadążam – powiedział Sam i wyswobodził się z uścisku mężczyzny. – Dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś moim klientem i to nieetyczne.

– Co jest nieetyczne?

– To, że przez ostatnie dni ja wcale nie udawałem – przyznał szeptem i zwiesił głowę. – Starałem to w sobie stłumić i, tak, wiem, jak to wygląda. Ale nic na to nie poradzę, okej? Najważniejsze było dla mnie to, by twoja rodzina w nas uwierzyła i przestała cię męczyć, to był mój pieprzony priorytet. Ty nim byłeś. Zgubiłem się po drodze. Przestałem stawiać granicę między pracą a uczuciami, a gdy się zorientowałem... było za późno.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

– Tak, dokładnie to chcę powiedzieć. Zadzwoniłem do Baltazara i zapytałem, co mam robić, ale ten kutas nawet mnie nie słuchał. Dowiedziałem się, że znalazł mi kolejnego gościa, więc się wkurwiłem, to chyba wiesz, bo nie chciałem myśleć o tym, że  z dnia na dzień będę musiał o tobie zapomnieć i udobruchać rodziców kogoś, na kim w ogóle mi nie zależy.

– Czekaj. – Uniósł rękę. – Zależy ci na mnie?

Lucyfer spojrzał mu w oczy i w milczeniu skinął głową, przez co serce podeszło Samowi do gardła, które nagle wyschło na wiór. Próbował przełknąć ślinę, co mu się jednak nie udało, po czym przeczesał nerwowo włosy, byleby zająć czymś trzęsące się dłonie.

To był sen. Bo czy w życiu Sama zdarzały się podobne przypadki?

– Gdzieś pomiędzy naszymi długimi rozmowami, głupimi sprzeczkami, wspólnym śmiechem i żartami, zakochałem się – powiedział nieśmiało.

– No popatrz...

– Nie, nie oczekuję litości ani łaski. Możesz podwieźć mnie na jakiś przystanek autobusowy, nie będę ci miał tego za złe. Nie mam prawa ci się narzucać.

– A jeśli ci powiem – zaczął i niepewnie złączył palce swoje i Lucyfera – że chciałbym cię zaprosić na kawę?

Lucyfer zamarł w bezruchu, wpatrując się w ich dłonie.

– To poważnie się zastanowię, czy ty aby nie jesteś chory na umyśle.

Sam zaśmiał się, głośno i szczerze i pierwszy raz od kilku godzin poczuł, że może oddychać, że może nie wszystko było stracone, że istniała szansa, chociażby sam cień, ale istniał i dawał mu nadzieję na lepsze.

Podejmie się ryzyka.

Determinacji mu nie brakowało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To koniec! Boziulku, nie myślałam, że ta historia tak się przedłuży, chciałam zdążyć przed Nowym Rokiem, a tu proszę... No cóż.  
> Bardzo Wam wszystkim dziękuję za komentarze i kudos i to przytłaczające w pewnych chwilach wsparcie. Przechodzę od jakiegoś czasu kryzys twórczy, ale pracuję nad tym i obiecuję poprawę!  
> Nie żegnam się z Wami, za niedługo pewnie zabiorę się za pisanie wielorozdziałowca, lecz wpierw muszę sobie kilka rzeczy poukładać.  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję, słowa nie opiszą mojej wdzięczności!  
> Pozdrawiam cieplutko ♥


End file.
